Sólo a mi
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: No quiero que nadie mas capte tu atención... Te quiero solo para mi Akabane Karma... Esos eran los pensamientos del chico de cabellos azules. KaruGisa y un poco de Karushuu en los proximos capitulos.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

1\. Okuda Manami  
2\. Asano Gakushü  
3\. Nakamura Rio  
4\. Isogai Yüma  
5\. Kanzaki Yukiko  
6\. Horibe Itona

Y yo... Shiota Nagisa, ese es mi nombre y si se preguntan por qué eh nombrado a mis 6 compañeros de clase esta es la razón: con cada uno de ellos me llevo muy bien (a excepción de uno que es el número 2 de mi lista), con ellos eh reído muchísimo y cada uno de los recuerdos creados en su compañía han sido los más valiosos para mí.

La razón es muy sencilla, gracias a ellos y a esta ex-clase de asesinato pude darme cuenta de la persona que realmente soy. No más Nagisa el que obediente se ponía cada conjunto o vestido que su madre escogía, no más Nagisa que se sentía inferior a todo el mundo, no más a ese chico solitario que fue objeto de burlas por su apariencia.

Gracias a todos ellos eh podido levantarme y decir "no" a mi madre, decir "no" al sentirme inferior y decir "no" al abuso por parte de las personas que me humillaban.

Creo que la razón del porqué me llevó tan bien con ellos no es sólo debido a que todos nos unimos para buscar la cura de nuestro profesor, es cierto que todos nos sentimos aliviados y orgullosos por nuestro logró, esas semanas fueron muy duras para todos sobre todo para un pelirrojo problema que fue quien más se esmeró cosa que me sorprendió pues el lideraba la facción de matar... Aun así, escuchó mis razones, las acepto y gracias a él pudimos curar a nuestro sensei.

La razón de mi lista, bueno es muy sencilla en verdad ni yo mismo pude creerla ya que me costó mucho aceptar lo que muy en el fondo sabía. Aquel chico de cabellos rojos es Akabane Karma, y él es la razón principal de la lista...

Fue difícil admitirlo porque yo mismo me repetía una y otra vez que 'soy un chico' pero como me dijo koro-sensei hace pocas horas cuando se enteró de mi dilema, _en_ _el_ _corazón_ _no_ _se_ _manda_ y mi corazón lo quiere a él.

A ese chico problema...

A ese chico de sonrisa gatuna...

A ese chico de personalidad sádica...

A ese chico que sin aparentarlo es una buena persona...

Ese chico que me hace suspirar y sonrojarme cual tomate...

Es extraño como una pelea puede unir tanto, y aún más extraño como esa pelea y ese mes de desvelo mezclado con tensión hicieron que me diera cuenta que la admiración que sentía por él desde primer año fuera en realidad atracción que ahora puedo llamar con toda la confianza del mundo amor.

¡Me enamoré perdidamente de él y ya no siento temor de admitirlo!

La lista... Bueno esa lista de compañeros y amigos se ha convertido en mi amenaza.

¿Porque? Porque ellos al igual que yo se han enamorado de lo que por derecho de antigüedad es mío.

Cada número representa el nivel de amenaza, pero no ganarán...

¡Akabane Karma es mío y sólo mío! ¡Solo a mi debe amarme! ¡Hare que sienta por mí lo que yo por él y así estar juntos siempre!

Escuchen bien...

¡No perderé ante ellos!

¡Solo a mí me amara! ¡Solo a mí!

\- ¿Nagisa, hijo puedo pasar? - preguntó tocando suavemente la puerta de la habitación del chico haciendo que diera un brinco al ser sacado de su plática interna anterior.

\- ¡Si, pasa! - respondió metiendo su pequeña libreta en su bolsillo derecho, escondiendo la lista que armó.

-Solo quería preguntarte sobre la fecha en que iremos a que cortes tu cabello- habló la joven mujer quien hablaba sinceramente pues había dejado de presionar al pequeño con su estereotipo de niña.

-Ah claro, supongo que sería antes de la graduación mamá - respondió sonriendo pues ver a su madre tranquila y sin tener que poner su guardia en alto era algo que le encantaba, al fin podía escuchar que su madre lo llamara ' _hijo'_ en lugar de 'hija'.  
Suspiro apacible sentándose en su cama seguido por ella que llevaba en sus manos un catálogo de cortes para varón, una agenda y el directorio telefónico.

-Bien, que te parece el 20 de febrero, es viernes y podríamos ir después de que llegues de clase- propuso observando su agenda y apuntando con el lapicero negro la fecha dicha.

-Lo siento madre, los viernes tengo la limpieza del aula... Podría ser el sábado 21 por la mañana- hizo su contra propuesta llevando su mirada a la agenda.

-Por la mañana tengo que ir a la empresa y no se cuánto tarde, recuerda que estoy capacitando a los nuevos reclutas y las clases siempre se extienden de la hora fijada...- respondió arrugando un poco la frente al recordar su tarea encomendada y llevando el lapicero a la boca lo aprisionó entre sus dientes.

-Es verdad...- ladeó la cabeza haciendo que sus coletas cayeran a un lado.

-Tal vez pueda estar libre después de las 3pm, ¿podrías esperar mi llamada desde las 2pm y estar listo? así confirmamos la cita en el salón y llegamos a tiempo- dijo regresando el lapicero a la agenda y relajando el rostro.

\- ¡Si, me parece perfecto! - sonrió cerrando el trato mientras su madre anotaba la cita y hacia la llamada de reserva.

Mientras la mujer hablaba por teléfono el pequeño chico no borró su sonrisa, ver a su madre tan tranquila aceptando lo que él decidió era algo que lo hacía feliz. Poco a poco su sonrisa fue cayendo pues sentía temor por lo que revelaría a continuación. Se había decidido, le diría a su madre sobre su enamoramiento hacia el pelirrojo... No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante tal confesión, pero no había vuelta atrás, si iba a luchar por el amor del chico quería hacerlo bien, sin esconder nada a nadie.

-Listo, ya está todo hijo - sonrió triunfante la mujer de cabellos negros sin mostrar ninguna alteración como las que en el pasado sintió su receptor...

¡Era ahora o nunca!

-Madre, ¿Puedes sentarte de nuevo a mi lado? Tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante- habló con voz firme pero suave haciendo que ella hiciera caso a la petición de su hijo.

-Claro cariño, dime que sucede - preguntó un tanto preocupada por la seriedad del menor dejando en la mesa de noche lo que llevaba en las manos para tomar entre ellas las del chico que sudaban de nervios.

\- Antes de decirte esto quiero que entiendas que las decisiones que tome con anterioridad no cambiarán... -empezó sin apartar su celeste mirada de la de su madre.

-Nagisa, me estas asustando hijo, dime que ocurre por favor - pidió la mujer apretando con fuerza sus manos húmedas.

-No tienes por qué asustarte mamá, no me pasa nada malo...- sonrió tratando de dar un poco de calma a su angustiada progenitora.

-Dime que ocurre hijo, sea lo que sea te prometo que te apoyare - respondió tiernamente pues era consciente de lo mucho que quería a su hijo y ella misma decidió que dejaría atrás todo lo que le hizo pasar y de ahora en adelante sería una buena madre.

-Yo... Estoy completamente enamorado - soltó con voz firme.

-Eso es todo, mi niño me tenías asustada - suspiro soltando el aire que guardaba.

-De un chico... -completo con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Eeh? ¿Co-cómo? - parpadeo varias veces pues no esperaba aquella bomba.

-Se llama Akabane Karma, lo conoces es uno de los chicos que vino a estudiar aquí para los exámenes del tercer parcial - continuó sin darle tregua a su sorprendida madre.

-Na-nagisa... -intento calmar al pequeño que apretaba con fuerza las manos de ella.

-Es el chico de cabello rojo, fuimos amigos desde el primer año y comenzó a gustarme desde entonces, pero él no lo sabe, sin embargo, tengo decidido hacer que se enamore de mí y ser más que amigos, ser una pareja, salir juntos, casarnos, formar una familia y envejecer junt...- fue silenciado por la suave mano blanca de su madre, haciendo que abriera los ojos cual plato.

-Tranquilo no tienes por qué gritar hijo, creo haberte dicho que te apoyaría...-sonrió soltando la presión de la boca del chico.

-Mamá... Gracias -respiro aliviado sintiendo como un enorme peso de encima le era quitado.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Esto tiene que ver con que yo te haya hecho parecer una niña? Por favor hijo se sinceró- preguntó denotando culpa en su voz a lo que el menor sonrió y seguro de sí mismo respondió.

-No madre-

-Estas seguro, no quiero que por mi culpa hayas tenido esa decisión -

-Tranquila, créeme ya lo pensé demasiado y a pesar de que al inicio te culpe a ti llegue a la conclusión de que no era así, eso no tuvo nada que ver con que me enamorará de él, pase noches en vela dando vueltas en mi cabeza al asunto, poniéndome excusas y culpando a todos... Y simplemente entendí que fue mi decisión todo el tiempo, fue lo único que no me impusiste y lo único en lo que nadie tuvo que ver, solo mi tonto corazón... ese el culpable de que me haya enamorado de Karma - respondió sinceramente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín al recordarlo.

-Te creo- sonrió apacible atrayendo hacia su pecho a su colorado hijo.

-Gracias mamá - hablo con voz quebradiza pues el saber que tenía el apoyo de la persona que en muchas ocasiones lo hizo vivir un infierno lo llenaba de alegría.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame todo desde un inicio y con calma... Pero antes de eso promete que me dirás todo a partir de ahora - pidió separándose para acomodarse mejor en la cama del menor.

-Cla-claro- acepto un tanto dudoso pues pensaba si cuando llegara a hacer " _aquello"_ con el pelirrojo entraría dentro del TODO que acababa de prometer, esperando que _es_ o no entrara dentro del paquete (ya que le incomodaba pensar en tener que hablar de su vida sexual con su madre) así que restando importancia se cómodo de igual manera.

-Ahora, ¿Akabane cierto? Es el chico que quedo en primer lugar en el top de calificaciones- comenzó atenta su madre recordando el informe global parcial.

-Si es él, pero hay un problema... La verdad son 6 "problemas" - respondió sacando su libreta del bolsillo derecho para mostrar la lista que armó con sus "6 problemas".

\- ¿Eh? - curiosa estiro el cuello al ver como su hijo buscaba la hoja indicada.

-La primera se llama Okuda...- comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras su madre le prestaba atención.

Uno a uno los fue nombrando junto con las razones del porqué a ellos les gustaba _su_ chico y por qué los veía como una amenaza para su plan de conquista...

.

.

* * *

Pues como ya habia dicho, en el otro fanfic "Tras la puerta" empezare a subir todos mis fanfics KaruGisa de Wattpad a Fanfiction :3

En Wattpad lo encontraran dividido en partes pero como ahi esta mas avanzado pues aqui subire los capitulos completos :)

Lo malo de esto es que como aun esta en proceso tardaria un poco en subir los ultimos capitulos ya que no estan terminados U.U pero tranquilos que los subire en cuando este completo el capitulo ;)

Chaito ! Ya saben me encanta leer sus Reviews :3 asi que son libres de dejar alguno si gustan ^-^


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

El timbre resonó por todo el apartamento haciendo que el chico de cabellera marina se levantara a toda velocidad gritando un _"Ya_ _voy"._

Era domingo por la mañana y según recordaba su madre saldría temprano a comprar la despensa de la semana por lo que el chico había quedado a cargo de su hogar.

Escuchó a su madre salir dejándolo en su habitación aún con sueño pues el día anterior paso despierto hasta altas horas de la noche hablando con la mujer sobre su pequeño problema amoroso, cosa que lo hizo sonreír al recordar cómo ésta le dio varios consejos de eliminación de la competencia claro que a su vez hizo énfasis en que NO quería que su pequeño utilizará la fuerza, en palabras de su madre _"hay_ _muchas_ _formas_ _pacíficas_ _de_ _ganar_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _alguien,_ _usando_ _la_ _fuerza_ _no_ _es_ _una_ _de_ _ellas"._

—¡Ya estoy aquí! — gritó llegando a la puerta de entrada sosteniéndose de ésta ya que al salir disparado de su cuarto un leve mareo lo invadió, abrió la cerradura pensando que era su madre y...

—Yoo~ Nagisa— cantó embozado su característica sonrisa gatuna.

—Ka-karma—pronunció impactado de ver al motivo de su desvelo parado frente a su puerta vistiendo una camisa blanca de cuello V manga corta, unos jeans azulados de corte recto y un par de tenis deportivos blancos con rayas rojas.

—Tal parece que te desperté...— río divertido señalando el pijama del pequeño que consistía en un short arriba de la rodilla azul marino y una camisa de cuello redondo un tono más bajo que el pantalón con un gran delfín estampado durmiendo sobre la media luna.

—¡Ee-esto es un pijama viejo! La tengo desde los 10 años — intento defenderse cubriendo su tierno delfín con ambas manos y sonrosando sus pómulos.

—¿Aun te quedan tus pijamas de hace 6 años? Jaja jaja— soltó una estruendosa carcajada sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

—¡Ca-cállate! ¡No todos crecemos igual que una torre! — gritó poniendo su característica cara de enojo.

—Lo siento, lo siento jajaja— disculpó retirando varias lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados por el ataque de risa anterior.

—Está bien—sonrió con ensueño observando los cabellos rojos moverse con la brisa mañanera y el collar con lazo negro de diente de tiburón que terminaba justo en la punta del cuello en V.

—Olvidemos tu lento desarrollo, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó reincorporándose y metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Claro, pasa — aceptó cediendo el paso a su vivienda.

—No sabía que dormías con el cabello suelto... En el viaje escolar dormiste con las coletas — habló mientras entraba.

—Eeh si, sólo en mi casa lo suelto para dormir— respondió recordando que caían sus cabellos sobre sus hombros y rápidamente lo tomo para apresarlo.

—Te ves bien así, sé que no te gusta, pero te ves bien— agregó tomando asiento en el sofá doble marrón.

—Gracias... Pero ya me decidí a cortarlo— respondió rebuscando por un par de ligas en uno de los cajones del mueble alado del sofá.

—¿Y tu madre está de acuerdo con eso? La última vez que la vi... Bueno ella estaba un poco... — entró con cuidado en el tema pues no sabía si al azulado le molestaría.

—Sí, ella ahora está mucho mejor ya no tengo que cuidar mi guardia — sonrió triunfante encontrando las ligas negras para comenzar a atar sus coletas.

—Me da gusto, es bueno que lleves una buena relación con tus padres — sonrió llevando las manos detrás de su nuca y estirándose en el sofá.

—Sí, me hace muy feliz — asintió sentándose en forma de mariposa en el sofá triple acomodado horizontalmente al doble.

—Se nota— clavó su dorada mirada en él sonriendo sinceramente.

—Gra-gracias — bajó la cabeza sonrojada de sentir esos ojos que tanto lo hacían temblar sobre él.

—Me da gusto por ti lo digo en serio, la verdad me da un poco de envidia je~ — agregó llevando sus brazos al borde de sofá y retirando su mirada del pequeño.

—¿Envidia, por qué? — preguntó extrañado.

—De tu relación con tus padres, en mi caso tengo suerte de verlos en mi cumpleaños y si acaso se acuerdan de que tienen un hijo ja~ — burló con un toque de amargura al recordar que su pasado reciente cumpleaños recibió la nueva consola ps4 con 3 juegos junto con la tarjeta de crédito negra de su padre y una tarjeta que decía _"feliz_ _cumpleaños_ _karma,_ _sentimos_ _no_ _poder_ _estar_ _contigo_ _hoy_ _a_ _causa_ _del_ _trabajo,_ _usa_ _la_ _tarjeta_ _a_ _tu_ _gusto_ _para_ _comprar_ _lo_ _que_ _quieras,_ _te_ _quieren_ _mamá_ _y_ _papá"._

—Lo siento...— disculpó Shiota al notar la dura mirada que atacaba la repisa de fotos familiares.

—Jaja no te disculpes, no es como si tu tuvieras la culpa de que mis padres crean que Far Cry 4, Battlefield Hardline y Call of Duty Advance Warfare son un buen remplazo por su ausencia en mi cumpleaños— relajó la mirada para mostrar su juguetona lengua al peli azul.

—¡Tu cumpleaños! — gritó parándose de su cómoda posición al recordar que en efectivo ÉL también lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Que tiene mi cumpleaños? — preguntó confuso el pelirrojo al notar exasperado al chico.

—¡Lo olvide! ¡Olvide tu cumpleaños! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Te compensaré! ¡Vayamos a comprar un pastel de frutas! — atacó dando vueltas en la sala jalando sus coletas para después salir corriendo a su cuarto.

—Na-nagisa tranquilo... — siguió a su exaltado amigo con una expresión de sorpresa por su reacción.

—¡No! ¡No es justo que lo haya olvidado! ¡Tú si me regalaste algo en mi cumpleaños! — continuó con su carrera buscando en su armario ropa tomando una camisa sin mangas roja, otra negra de botones, un pantalón arena con varios bolsillos y un par de converse negros con cordones blancos.

—Nagisa podrías parar un momento, además mi regalo fue en colgante para celular— pidió rascando su nuca al ver chico hacer su habitación un desastre.

—¡Fue un colgante de Sonic ninja! — gritó quitándose la camisa infantil para reemplazarla con la roja y poniendo encima la negra.

—Nagisa tranquilo, además que más regalo quiero cuando acabas de hacerme un striptease privado — burló guiñando coqueto, sacando su lengua y señalando al pequeño.

—¡Aahh! — gritó tomando un color más rojo que el cabello del muchacho que reía frente a él al darse cuenta que se había cambiado frente al chico que lo traía volando en las nubes, dándole rápidamente la espalda término de abrochar su pantalón y se agachó para atar sus cordones sin poder borrar el tono de su piel.

—Jajaja que divertido eres Nagisa, jamás podría haber imaginado que Shiota Nagisa el asesino nato me haría un privado~ por cierto linda ropa interior— agregó mostrando su cara de diablo recordando el bóxer negro que llevaba el avergonzado chico.

—¡Ca-cállate! — pidió levantándose aún teñido de carmín.

—Bien, bien~ te repito... tranquilo, además ya estoy acostumbrado a que olviden mi cumpleaños — sonrió despreocupado como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo dándole una fuerte punzada en el pecho al pequeño.

—¿Nagisa, hijo estas despierto? — escucharon la voz de la mujer seguido del clic que hacia la puerta al ser cerrada.

—S-sí, ya voy — respondió nervioso pues apenas ayer le había dicho a su madre sobre karma y ahora hasta se había cambiado frente a él en ausencia de ella.

—Qué bueno, podrías ayudarme con las bolsas — pidió desde la entrada.

—Cla-claro... — salió de su habitación seguido por el pelirrojo que sonreía.

—Gra...cias— dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz al ver a su hijo caminar colorado hacia ella seguido por un alto (y guapo a su parecer) pelirrojo de ojos dorados (muy atrayentes también, pensaba ella).

—Él es karma mamá, acaba de llegar hace poco — respondió la silenciosa pregunta de su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa contenida mientras tomaba una de las bolsas.

—Mucho gusto señora, ya nos conocíamos de vista, pero igual me presento, me llamo Akabane Karma— hizo una leve reverencia ante la emocionada mujer sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos pues claro ahora conocía el secreto de su hijo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Shiota Hiromi, pero puedes llamarme Hiromi— respondió la señora mientras en su interior saltaba de alegría por su hijo.

—Bien~ te ayudaré con eso Nagisa — dijo sonriendo para después quitarle la bolsa que parecía pesada de sus manos.

—Gra-gracias, dame la otra madre— pidió a lo que ella cedió ante el chico que dando media vuelta siguió al pelirrojo que caminaba frente a él.

—¿La pongo en la cocina? — preguntó llegando al comedor.

—Está bien que la dejes sobre la mesa del comedor, habrá que poner todo en su lugar después — respondió el peli azul mientras sentía como su madre agitaba las manos emocionada detrás de ellos, esperando que el pelirrojo no lo notara dejo caer una gota de sudor frío de su nuca.

—¿Y a qué se debe su visita joven Akabane? — preguntó controlando su emoción y aparentando calma al comenzar a sacar los víveres de ambas bolsas.

—Oh dígame karma, Hiromi-san— sonrió.

—Claro, ¿a qué se debe tu visita karma? — de igual manera formuló de nuevo.

—Pensaba en pedir a su hijo para ir a la exposición de cómics y manga que hay hoy en el centro, yo invito... Bueno mi padre invita— agregó sacando el regalo de su padre y dándole vueltas entre sus dedos para regresarla a su cartera negra.

—Claro, no hay problema — aceptó sin más ya que quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su hijo.

—Gracias, lo devolveré antes de las 6pm... Son las 10am, en lo que llegamos al centro darán las 11am así que tenemos que salir de haya a las 5pm para que estés aquí a la hora... Mm eso nos da aproximadamente 6 horas para ver todo— propuso su itinerario volviendo a ver al sonrojado chico.

—Me parece perfecto, vayan a divertirse juntos — sonrió alegre su madre tomando a su apenado hijo por los hombros.

—Bien~ vámonos Nagisa— dijo tomando su muñeca para salir de la casa sin decir más dejando a la madre del nombrado gritando y brincando de felicidad mientras arrastraba a paso veloz al pequeño chico bicolor.

Pasaron el día juntos hablando de cada cosa que encontraban ahí, emocionados de encontrar artículos de sus comics y mangas favoritos.

En el caso del peli azul, camisas, collares, pulseras, anillos, figuras y comics originales de Sonic Ninja los cuales fueron comprados todos y cada uno de ellos por el pelirrojo que lo veía con estrellas en los ojos al encontrar cada artículo sintiéndose un poco apenado por dejar que gastara su dinero con él a lo que el más alto respondia _"olvida_ _eso_ _ya_ _te_ _dije_ _que_ _es_ _mi_ _regalo_ _y_ _puedo_ _hacer_ _lo_ _que_ _quiera_ _con_ _el"._

Por su parte el pelirrojo compró varios artículos de Dangan Rompa, Psyco Pass y varias novelas ligeras como High school DxD sorprendiendo al azulado con ella y haciéndolo sentir un poco mal ya que sabía qué tipo de novelas eran sin embargo el pelirrojo se defendía diciendo "me gusta por la historia y la trama no por esas cosas"

Salieron del lugar como lo habían planeado para regresar al hogar del peli azul con varias bolsas en las manos, al llegar tocó el timbre pues al salir arrastrado por su acompañante olvido sus llaves.

—Justo a la hora dicha— sonrió al abrir la puerta esperando que su hijo hubiera comenzado con su plan.

—Así lo prometí Hiromi-san, y Akabane Karma cumple su palabra — respondió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos dejando colgar las bolsas en sus muñecas.

—Gracias por todo karma, ¿quieres pasar a cenar? — preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros.

—No gracias, tengo que irme le prometí a Okuda-san que la ayudaría a entender la composición de "ya sabes"— respondió refiriéndose a la materia de la cual estaba hecho anteriormente koro-sensei.

—¿Iras a su casa a esta hora? — preguntó un tanto irritado el chico de ojos mar apretando las bolsas en sus manos.

—Sí, koro-sensei irá también — respondió sin darle mucha importancia dándole un poco de tranquilidad a su compañero.

—Que bien, gracias por todo lo de hoy— sonrió sintiendo su pecho latir con fuerza.

—No agradezcas, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo — sonrió incrédulo ante sus palabras mientras ambos Shiota sentían una flecha grabada con la frase "friendzone _"_ atravesar sus pechos.

Se despidió y salió en camino a la casa de la chica dejando al chico pensando _"no_ _por_ _mucho_ _estaré_ _en_ _esa_ _zona_ _karma,_ _te_ _lo_ _aseguro"_

Al día siguiente el chico tenia bien claro lo que iba a hacer repitiendo en su mente...

-Manami Okuda quedará fuera del camino hoy-

-Buenos días clase- saludo con entusiasmo su ahora humano profesor.

-Buenos días Koro-sensei- respondieron riendo al notar el atuendo extravagante del azabache.

\- ¿Que se supone que expresas con ese atuendo tako-san? - burló el pelirrojo desde el fondo ampliando su sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¡Deja de decirme tako! ¡Soy humano, HU...MA.…NO! Vamos karma repite conmigo HUMANO- gritó moviendo sus brazos al deletrear cada silaba.

-Pues con esa ropa no pareces HUMANO, más bien pareces hermano del sombrerero loco~ - soltó una risotada haciendo reír a toda el aula pues su "humano" profesor llevaba una gabardina morada con pantalones de vestir lilas, camisa con el cuello decorada con holanes y un par de zapatos de vestir rojos.

-O primo de Willy Wonka~ - agregó la rubia de ojos azules aún de pie alado de su asiento volviendo a ver al pelirrojo que efusivo asintió gritando en su dirección _"Buena_ _esa_ _Río"_ cosa que claro el chico de coletas no paso por alto _._

 _-_ Deberías mejorar tu atuendo koro-sensei, eso no te favorece - habló el peli azul rompiendo la mirada dorada dirigida a la rubia para redirigirla hacia su persona _"Misión cumplida"_ pensó.

-Has caso a Nagisa tako-san, tiene buen gusto sobre todo con ropa íntima~ - guiñó su ojo izquierdo haciendo que el chico soltara un enorme grito acompañado de su piel teñida de rojo y volteando a fusilar con la mirada al más alto.

\- ¡Ca-cállate karma! - respondió haciendo que las risas de todos aumentarán.

\- ¿Eh, por qué? Sólo digo la verdad, tu bóxer negro era lindo sobre todo con el elástico blanco- agregó sacando su lengua haciendo que el pequeño deseara que jamás hubieran salvado a Koro-sensei para que así la tierra explotara en ese momento.

-Eehh Nagisa-kun no te creía ese tipo de chico, si quieres podemos ir a comprar ropa más a tono para una señorita, algo así como un babydoll- burló la rubia apretando las mejillas ardientes del nombrado.

-Suficiente... Nakamura; Karma, dejen al pobre de Nagisa-kun que podría entrar en una convulsión por tanta conmoción - paró su profesor indicando que tomaran asiento para comenzar la clase a lo que el azulino agradeció sentándose y encogiéndose en su lugar.

-Nagisa sabe que Rio y yo sólo estamos bromeando, ¿cierto? - sonrió al igual que aquella vez que ingresó a la clase E.

-Si sensei, Karma tiene razón, Nagisa-kun solo bromeábamos, ¿no es así comandante? - agregó la chica sosteniendo los hombros del chico para sonreír y enseguida dirigir su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que asintió haciendo una señal de saludo militar provocando en la chica un leve sonroso con el cual tomo asiento y en el chico un cambio de color de rojo a verde a causa de los celos que lo invadían con la acción 'coqueta' de su enamorado.

-Eemm... Comencemos la clase - habló rápidamente su profesor notando el sonrojo de la rubia, el enojo del pequeño asesino y la tranquilidad ingenua del pelirrojo pensando "podrás ser el más listo Karma-kun, pero si hablamos de relaciónes amorosas eres un completo fracaso" _._

Mientras su profesor anotaba en la pizarra el tema y contenido correspondiente a la clase matemática de ese día el asesino nato Shiota Nagisa formulaba en su cabeza...

*Tal vez debería comenzar por eliminar a Nakamura, parece muy a gusto con Karma y viceversa... Pero por otro lado ayer Karma fue a casa de Manami cuando ya estaba oscuro, dudo mucho que algo haya pasado porque Koro-sensei también iría y él dijo que me apoyaría en mi plan de conquista. Aun así, tal vez deba de empezar con Nakamura y después con Okud...*

Paró en seco sus pensamientos al volver la cabeza hacia el lugar de la chica con anteojos y notar como el pelirrojo la llamaba por lo bajo atrayendo su atención y así pasar un pequeño papel doblado.

*¡¿Notas en clase?! ¡No no no no no, definitivamente Okuda quedará fuera hoy!*

Gritó en sus adentros regresando su vista al frente y comenzar a escribir lo que yacía sobre la pizarra sin darse cuenta que apretaba con fuerza el lapicero contra el cuaderno y fruncía el ceño.

Manteniendo las mismas expresiones paso todo el periodo de la mañana, de vez en cuando 'disimuladamente' volteaba a observar si el pelirrojo mantenía los mismos tratos con la chica, cosa que no fue así ya que ese pedazo de papel había sido la única interacción entre ambos. Con su color de regreso a su natural tez blanca suspiró de alivio cuando llegó el descanso, movió su escritorio en dirección vertical para después pegarlo al de su amiga seguido por el base bolista, sacando su almuerzo se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento esperando a que dos chicas más y SU ojidorado arribaran a su círculo.

\- ¡Wa! La clase de matemáticas hoy fue difícil- bostezó la peliverde estirándose en su lugar mientras los tres restantes arreglaban los asientos y se unían a ellos.

\- ¿Hum, de verdad lo crees Kayano? -preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo el pelirrojo tomando asiento a lado del base bolista.

-Creo que tú no tienes derecho a opinar Karma, después de todo eres el número uno del colegio... además ya te dije mi nombre es Akari- corrigió la chica asiendo su voz más grave.

-Sí, si ya se~ no me culpes porque me acostumbre a tu anterior nombre, si alguien tiene la culpa eres tú por entrar con mentiras-soltó su mirada cual fuera una daga haciendo que una atmosfera pesada cayera en el círculo.

-No pido que entiendas mis razones, después de todo tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es perder a alguien que amabas-arremató la chica endureciendo su ámbar mirada, mientras los espectadores sólo podían encogerse ante tal lucha.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso debe dolerme? ~ -río con amargura ensanchando una sonrisa similar a la que hace pocas semanas inició la pelea entre él y el azulino.

-No, no debe porque para que algo te duela a ese nivel deberías tener al menos a una persona que querer y que ésta te quiera a ti-continuó haciendo a los cuatro presentes en medio de ellos temblar ya que sentían como el pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, uno de ellos pensaba para sí mismo "Te equivocas, ya tiene a esa persona que lo quiere".

-Y ahora un conejito asustado quiere atacar jajajaja no me hagas reír-respondió apoyando su barbilla en ambas manos mientras uno de los 6 estudiantes mantenía su plática interna "Sólo hace falta que tú me ames igual".

\- ¡Suficiente! Karma ven conmigo a la sala de profesores, ahora-interrumpió con voz firme el trajeado hombre que yacía parado en el umbral de la puerta desde que comenzó su pequeña discusión.

-Claro, ella comienza y a mí es a quien llaman la atención- se levantó de su asiento con evidente molestia llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y caminando a la puerta salió.

\- ¡Hey, karma te dije que a la sala de profesores! - gritó el trajeado observando como pasaba de largo el lugar indicado.

\- ¡Ven y oblígame! - respondió con voz fuerte y grave afilando su mirada haciendo callar en seco al agente.

-Demonios... Ese chico- habló resignado al perder de vista su roja cabellera.

-Bueno después de todo Karma siempre será Karma- se acercó el azabache de cabellos a la barbilla sonriendo y dejando salir un suave suspiro.

-Cierto... Árbol torcido jamás enderece- esta vez fue la rubia de coleta quien habló llegando a la escena.

-Aun así, debe disculpars _e-_ continuó el azabache.

-Pues dudo que Karma venga y se disculpe conmigo-respondió cruzando sus brazos y torciendo los labios la molesta peliverde.

-Koro-sensei no se refería a Karma; Akari...- interrumpió el agente la posición de la chica que era observada por todos en el aula.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si fue él quien me contestó-

-Pero fue por la manera en que tú lo mandaste a callar- defendió el rubio playboy.

-Sí, bueno Karma siempre contesta de forma altanera a todos exceptuando a Nagisa, en cambio tu bueno... Parecía que lo hiciste con saña- agregó el ikemen un tanto nervioso.

\- ¡Bien! Iré a disculparme- dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento para salir en busca del pelirrojo.

-Karazuma sensei, ¿cree que sea buena idea que vaya sola? -preguntó un tanto inquieta la representante femenina del grupo.

-Tranquila, karma no le hará nada- respondió el ex pulpo sonriendo y pensando _"al_ _menos_ _eso_ _espero"._

-Sí, ayer él nos dijo que jamás a peleado con una chica, al menos no a golpes, solo las asusta con psicología - agregó la chica de anteojos un poco sonrosada haciendo que cierto pequeño endureciera el agarre de su almuerzo.

Los presentes sólo rieron designados y sin más volvieron a sus anteriores actividades.

-Parece ser que te llevas mejor con karma- comenzó un nuevo tópico.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Si! Él es sorprendente, me explicó con detalles la composición química de koro-sensei- sonrió alegre por aquel gesto del pelirrojo.

-Que bien, parece que la pasaron bien ayer- prosiguió llevando un poco de arroz a su boca manteniendo su azul mirada pérdida en el alimento.

-Sí, ustedes también la pasaron bien ayer cierto, karma no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que vieron en el centro y todo lo que compraron y rieron- agregó la chica sin mermar su sonrisa haciendo que el ánimo de joven de elevara.

-Sí, fue muy divertido- respondió intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Con una gran sonrisa el chico llevó su mirada a la puerta que era abierta por su amiga quien parecía bastante enojada, incluso más de que cuando salió en busca del adolescente.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó con cautela la gamer.

-Karma es un idiota...- respondió sentándose y cruzando los brazos para después voltear a ver al azul asesino frente a ella cabe destacar que al acto su mirada tomo cierto deje de tristeza.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó el chico al sentir las ondas de ella.

-Nada, ya saben cómo es karma, le gusta molestar a la gente- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y comenzar a comer.

Los demás siguieron la acción de la chica púes en poco tiempo tendrían que alistarse para la clase de gimnasia.

-Bien, los espero en el campo- habló su rudo profesor para salir en camino.

Llegando a los vestidores el poseedor de hermosos ojos marinos se percató de la presencia del peligroso pelirrojo quien terminaba de atarse los cordones sin deshacer la maliciosa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó llegando a su lado pensando "me encanta su sonrisa" _._

\- ¿Eh? ~ si, sólo que me divierte recordar la expresión de kayano... Perdón Akari- burló con eso último rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó quitándose su suéter y camisa escolar para remplazarlos con la sudadera y camiseta deportivas.

-Nada~ sólo le dije la verdad- sonrió recargando la espalda en su casillero y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Em, está bien- se resignó el pequeño sentándose para poder cambiar sus pantalones, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada dorada fija en él.

\- ¿Eeh? ~ que sucede Nagisa, no me digas que te ahora te dará vergüenza cambiarte frente a mi después del pequeño sólo que me hiciste el otro día- sacó su lengua juguetonamente haciendo sonrojar al asesino.

\- ¡E-eso fue un accidente! - defendió cambiando su ropa a una velocidad impresionante.

-Jaja~ bien, vayamos antes de que nos regañen- levantándose de su posición camino hacia el campo seguido por el pequeño colorado.

Al llegar lo primero que se les indico fue que tomaran asiento en el suelo, mientras sus profesores varones se debatían sobre cuál de los dos impartiría la clase del día ya que uno de ellos gritaba "¡ahora si soy apto para dar la clase, mi velocidad ya es normal!"y el otro contestaba "¡es mi clase, deja de molestar y regresa a tu caja de arena!"ambos chicos se sentaron uno a lado del otro e ignorando la 'discusión' el más pequeño comenzó una plática.

-Okuda dijo que la ayudaste mucho- comenzó a entablar su 'casual' conversación.

-Ah sí, es buena estudiante entendió muy bien la composición- respondió sin mucha importancia.

-Así que un punto a tu favor, ¿cierto? - entró en el tema conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

\- ¿Punto? Jaja~ de que hablas Nagisa- río llevando sus ojos oros al pequeño.

-Si ya sabes, en el viaje dijiste que te gustaba así que supongo que eso es bueno si quieres algo con ella- desvío su mirada esperado que la respuesta del sádico lo apuñalara sin piedad, de ella dependía el siguiente movimiento de su plan.

-Jajaja~ así que pasamos de conversaciones de asesinato a simples problemas comunes de adolescentes... Es un poco aburrido Nagisa, pero está bien contestare... No, no buscó algo con ella sólo pensé que sería de ayuda para alguna maldad, pero no la veo de esa forma- respondió aligerando su mirada y sonriendo suave.

\- ¡Oh ya veo! - sonrió feliz pues el siguiente paso era no hacer nada para sacar a la chica sino solo buscar como enamorarlo, "¡uno menos!"pensó alegre _._

-Si, además ya tengo a alguien que quiero enamorar- agregó con ingenuidad haciendo que el pequeño sintiera opresión en su pecho y ojos.

-Ya veo... De seguro dirá que si- agregó sintiendo como crecían sus ganas de llorar.

-Eso esperó, sé que acepta tal como soy... Sólo queda que se encuentre cómodo conmigo- continúo sin apartar la mirada del azulino.

-Seguro lo hará...- respondió ignorando la expresión en masculino para planear un contraataque.

La clase paso con rapidez entre risas y un pensativo chico que no dejaba de repetir para sí mismo ...

"Haré que te olvides de la chica que quieres enamorar, mañana sacaré del camino a nakamura y kanzaki... Seguro es una de ellas, te enamoraras de mi Akabane Karma te lo aseguro"

Mientras otro pensaba...

"Date cuenta ya..."

 _._  
 _._

* * *

Hola :D Bueno disculpen la tardanza ^.^U aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo :3 espero les guste y ya saben son libres de dejar sus comentarios ^-^

Nos leemos ! :D Chaito ^-^


	3. Capitulo Especial

**Capitulo Especial**

 _Suavemente los colores carmín se apoderaban de su pálido rostro mientras sentía como era invadido su espacio personal._

 _\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó simulando una voz regular clavado en el par soles frente a él._

 _\- ¿Que no parece obvio? Intento besarte- respondió como si fuera completamente normal._

 _\- ¿Porque quieres besarme? - cuestionó llevando su azulada mirada a los secos labios de su cazador._

 _-Porque quiero - respondió acariciando su mejilla lentamente._

 _\- ¿Es malo si digo que yo también quiero? - preguntó levantando su mentón._

 _-Claro que no- sonrió gatunamente para afirmar su agarre y juntar suavemente sus labios._

 _\- ¿Porque te detienes? - preguntó molesto al sentirse liberado._

 _-Solo me acomodo - respondió para acercarse mas al pequeño juntando sus pechos y labios a la vez._

 _La sensación de sus cuerpos pegados hacía que el de menor tamaño perdiera poco a poco la cordura que con tanto recelo guardaba._

 _Él lo sabía, ese pelirrojo era consciente de lo que causaba pues claro estaba en los movimientos desesperados que resbalaban por sus tonificados brazos adolescentes._

 _Sin pedir siquiera permiso en un sólo movimiento aquel 'inocente' chico clavo salvajemente su hábil lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda del contrario resibiendo así un placentero choque eléctrico en su dorso._

 _Tomando con aún más fuerza la cintura definida del pequeño entre sus 10 dedos bajo tortuoso por ella pasando así por sus apetecibles caderas hasta llegar a una altura media en las piernas de este._

 _Siguiendo la nueva altura del estratega, shiota recorrió el camino que une el pecho de su guía con el cuello del mismo logrando así sacar entre suspiros exaltados un audible "Nagisa"._

 _\- ¿Me detengo? - preguntó altanero con una irreconocible voz seductora el asesino anteriormente nombrado._

 _-Solo si quieres que te castigue~...- respondió afilando sus opacos ojos amanecer observando desde la altura de la barbilla del menor aquellos ojos océano llenos de deseo._

 _-En ese caso... - soltando sus agarres se alejó en retroceso con paso veloz pero corto manteniendo sus miradas conectadas._

 _-Así que...- un guiño, un beso al aire, una señal con el dedo índice y un chico que dando media vuelta soltaba sus hebras azuladas para desaparecer por la puerta de entrada al aula fue suficiente para dejar mudo al locutor que dando una sonrisa satisfecho siguió gustoso la figura._

 _'El pasillo más excitante' se leía en las paredes que rodeaban el camino hacia el almacén escolar donde se veía un aura lila y olor a frutas mientras ambos adolescentes caminaban suave._

 _Sin tocar nada, la puerta fue abierta de par en par dejando atrás aquella imagen de ensueño dando paso a un interior desordenado y con olor a pólvora._

 _-Akabane... Castígame- reto el pequeño entrando al lugar siendo envuelto en un aura asesina._

 _-Vaya... Shiota- respondió de igual manera con aquella sonrisa siendo atrapado por la miasma sedienta._

 _El eco de la puerta siendo cerrada y enllavada..._

 _Un cuerpo envuelto en escamas y cabellos rozando su espalda alta siendo tomado por detrás de la cintura..._

 _Una risa sádica resonando al sacar ligeras gotas de sangre con sus negras uñas endemoniadas..._

 _Un fino grito placentero acompañado de un estruendo en la pared..._

 _Un aura de deseo encendida mientras eran aprisionadas las delicadas manos escamadas con un par de cuernos retorcidos sobre su cabeza..._

 _Y unas palabras 'amenazantes'... "Con mucho gusto~" mientras con fuerza de una estocada entraba en el pequeño que yacía pegado de cara a la pared..._

 _._

 _._

-Vaya que dormiste Nagisa - rio detrás de él el base bolista sin percatarse del sonrojo con que asombrado se negaba a creer en aquel sueño bizarro.

-Sí, la clase está por terminar - agregó la peliverde a su lado notando su respiración un tanto agitada.

\- ¿Eh? Si... ¿Koro-sensei puedo ir al baño? - preguntó veloz ya que tenía que sacar de su mente aquel sueño y su solución era 'mojar su cara'.

Salió del aula de la misma forma que habló sin apartar su mirada del suelo...

**¿Que fue eso? ¿Porque rayos soñé eso? ¡Y en clase! Una cosa diferente seria haberlo soñado solo en mi casa... ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? Como si soñarlo a solas fuera a arreglar algo... Necesito controlarme, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos y deseos se muestren... No aun, primero tengo que cumplir y eliminar los objetivos en mi lista para así poder conocer el verdadero sabor y gustos de Karma... Aunque admito que fue un sueño algo excitante... Pero que yo diga esas cosas, o actué de tal forma y ... ¿Que fue eso de mi piel? Verlo de esa forma en mi sueño me hizo recordar la pelea... ¿Me pregunto si el seguirá pensando en eso? Y si es así... ¿Qué piensa de mí? **

Mientras iba hundido en sus pensamientos llegó al esperado lugar donde quería tomar una generosa cantidad de agua y empapar su cara en ella, pero justo antes de entrar se detuvo en seco al escuchar cierta situación que lo hizo retroceder avergonzado...

\- No pares-

-Te gusta... dime si te gusta-

-Cla-claro que me gusta, si-sigue-

-Dime lo que quieres-

-Da-dame ma-mas-

\- ¿Mas qué? -

\- Ma-más ra-rápido... Mas fu-fuerte-

\- ¿Así? -

\- Aahh, si así... Mas, ma-mas, no pa-pares-

-Estas tan estrecho, quiero llenarte de mí-

-Ha-hazlo, co-correte dentro... Has-lo más ra-pido y co-correte en mi-

\- Me encanta escucharte hablar así de sucio... Te amo, Yüma-

-Aaaahhh... Aahh... Aahh... Y yo a ti, Hi-Hiroto-

Con eso ultimo salió corriendo en dirección al salón de clases de regreso, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, a uno de sus 'objetivos' haciendo... "cositas" (como lo llamaba él) con otra persona. Se sintió feliz de que un nombre más fuera borrado de su lista ya que con cada tachón se acercaba más al corazón de su platónico.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo hacía sentirse feliz era que la pareja que acababa de descubrir fuesen amigos de infancia, ¿quién más podría conocer los gustos que aquella persona que ha pasado desde tu niñez a tu lado? con un 'me alegro por ustedes' y una enorme sonrisa entro al aula donde yacían todos sentados y listos para comer su almuerzo.

\- ¡Nagisa, por aquí! - movió alegre la mano cierta chica peliverde.

-Claro, ya voy- respondió calmando su alegría para acercarse a ellos.

Caminó con paso seguro y sonriente cosa que no fue pasada por alto al llegar y tomar asiento.

-Te vez feliz, supongo que lo que sea que soñaras era bueno- afirmó sonriente el base bolista haciendo que el asesino pareciera un tomate al recordarlo.

-N-no recuerdo de que tra-trataba-mintió tomando asiento junto al motivo de su sueño.

-Jaja ok~ ¡Comamos! - grito entusiasta el deportista para así atacar su generoso almuerzo.

\- ¡Sí! - asintieron al unísono los demás.

El azulino tomó su par de palillos para comenzar a devorar, pero instintivamente antes de llenarse con un bocado ladeó un poco su cabeza para así contemplar, al contrario.

Cerró su boca y bajando los palillos habló...

\- ¿No piensas almorzar? - preguntó llevando su cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh? No, no tengo hambre- contestó con una sonrisa convincente pues lo que menos quería era que se enteraran de su leve vértigo, sobre todo aquel niño andrógino.

-Ayer tampoco almorzaste y supongo que saliste sin desayunar, karma es malo no comer, ten abre la boca- regañó serio tomando un poco de su comida para direccionarla rumbo a los labios del sorprendido chico.

-Nagisa no es necesario, de verdad no tengo hambre- intentó zafarse poniendo ambas manos de barrera entre la comida, que a pesar de verse deliciosa causaba cierto dolor de estómago en él.

\- ¡No me importa! Abre la boca- continuó acercando más y más el alimento.

-Na-nagisa en serio no es nec...-

-Vamos, sé que no cocino mucho pero no debe saber mal - agrego observando apenado su 'creación', no solía cocinar a menudo ya que su madre insistía con ello, pero esa mañana decidió hacerlo (sacando varios libros de recetas por la noche siendo causantes de su desveló) quería aprender no sólo por sí mismo sino también por aquel colorado chico que se negaba a aceptar su comida.

-... Uf~ bien sólo lo probaré porqué tú lo hiciste - se rindió bajando con resignación las manos y abriendo paso a la comida que si bien sabia igual a como se veía él sólo podía repetir en su cabeza mientras masticaba y observaba al emocionado Shiota... "Por favor no devuelvas esto, herirás a Nagisa".

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó esperando la aprobación de su detonante a debutar en la gastronomía.

-Esta delicioso~ pero te quedas en segundo lugar - sacó la lengua... - Yo cocino mejor - burló tragando con dificultad, no mentía de verdad le había encantado comer aquello sobre todo al sentir las miradas matadoras de cierta peliverde al captar la atención del pequeño, sin embargo, ese malestar no desaparecía... "Tendré que ir al medico" pensaba para sí riendo con la reacción y gritos del azulado.

.

.  
-Aahh... Amor joven-suspiro soñador el dios de la muerte sin apartar las manos del cinturón negro de su acompañante.

\- ¡Koro, deja de espiar a los alumnos! -reprendió dilatando la entrada del mayor.

-Mm... Está bien, deja de regañarme cuando estas a punto de entrar - pidió con un puchero entre jadeos dejando de lado la tableta electrónica y acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del sujeto.

-Entonces no uses cámaras para espiarlos- agregó con voz grave sacando su miembro para posarlo en la entrada del moreno y así comenzar las embestidas.

.

.

* * *

Un pequeño bonus que fue creado en base a una encuesta realizada en wattpad a su tiempo, fue cuando esta historia llego a los 2K de lecturas :) pero como en esta parte hay datos utilizados en los siguientes capitulos no podia dejarla atras ;)

Asi que les dejo este corto capitulo especial y el siguiente capitulo (corresponiendo al 3) :D

Chao ! Nos leemos

Por cierto ! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW / LES JURO QUE ME HACEN EL DIA ! Jeje ^/^


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Tranquilidad, felicidad, armonía, eso era lo que llenaba al de ojos zafiro que yacía acostado en su cama sosteniendo en el aire su cuadernillo de notas donde leía una y otra vez...

1\. Okuda Manami - X  
2\. Asano Gakushü  
3\. Nakamura Río  
4\. Isogai Yüma - X  
5\. Kanzaki Yukiko  
6\. Horibe Itona

"¡Ya son dos menos!" pensaba alegre, "¡Y mañana dejaré dos más fuera!" completó observando con decisión las últimas dos chicas de su lista.

-Nagisa, ya llegué- anunció la mujer entrando a la habitación del nombrado.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal tu día? - preguntó sentándose y dejando en la cama sus notas.

-Bien, te ves contento- afirmó llegando a su lado.

\- ¡Lo estoy! - brincó regalando a una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya! Vamos cuenta por qué- dijo emocionada tomando asiento en la cama seguida por su hijo.

Entusiasta comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido, como fue que el mismo karma le aclaró que no sentía nada por Manami y del vergonzoso percance en el baño con Isogai y Maehara...

-Así qué mañana voy a dejar fuera a Kanzaki-san mamá - terminó por decir.

-Me parece bien hijo, ¿estás seguro que es una de ellas? - preguntó recordando lo que mencionó.

-Supongo que sí, ellas son las más bonitas y se lleva bien con Río... Pero prefiero dejar fuera primero a Kanzaki porque también le estaría haciendo un favor a Sugino- concluyó recordando la cara de su amigo cuando él mismo le dijo que Kanzaki sentía algo por karma.

-FLASH BACK-

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó temblando al descubrir que otra persona sentía interés por el pelirrojo.

-Si... Ella me lo dijo - afirmó con los ojos cristalizados y la cabeza baja el base bolista.

\- ¿¡Pero ¿¡cómo!? ¿¡Porque!?- atacó desesperado sintiendo como el aire lo traicionaba.

-Bueno ella dice que la forma en que la detuvo en la batalla y el cómo se percató de su plan le pareció atractivo... Además de que ella dijo 'se veía realmente apuesto sentado en la rama dando las órdenes'...- continuó hundiéndose en un aura negra.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Kanzaki no puede estar con Karma!- gritó golpeando una caja del almacén que al parecer contenía varias pesas provocando dolor en el pie del pequeño que agregando un ''¡Auch!" se dispuso a brincar en su otro pie sano sobando con ambas manos el herido.

-Tran-tranquilo Nagisa, ya veré una forma de conquistarla, ¡no te preocupes por mí! - tranquilizó señalando su persona e ignorando que el enojo del menor era por sí mismo.

\- ¿Eeh? Aahh jaja si, por ti...- siguió la corriente dejando de saltar y regalando su típica cara póker mientras el otro riendo rodeaba su cuello con el brazo.

\- ¡Volvamos! Karasuma-sensei debe estar esperando los balones - dijo tomando la caja con la mitad del equipo mencionado.

\- ¡Sí! - siguió el más alto tomando la otra caja faltante.

\- ¿Eh? Al fin~ ...- pararon en seco al salir del almacén y ver al tan mencionado sádico aparecer caminando, por un lado.

-Karma, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó sonrojado el celeste fijando su mirada en el chico.

-Karazuma me mando a buscarlos, tardaron mucho - respondió apartando la mirada con tono de aburrimiento ignorando la ligera sonrisa en el pequeño y el entrecejo arrugada de su acompañante.

-Caminemos- ordenó el pelirrojo con tono fuerte y haciendo caso los tres regresaron al patio mientras el más pequeño notaba el disgusto de ambos, sabia el porqué del base bolista, pero la del otro le era desconocida '¿A ti, te gusta Kanzaki?' preguntó en sus adentros sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Está bien hijo... Nagisa puedo hacerte una pregunta -

-Claro mamá- sonrió

-Si en un caso a karma no sólo le gustara, sino que más bien la amara... ¿Aun pensarías en interponerte? - soltó mirando fijamente al muchacho quien no esperaba aquella pregunta dejándolo helado.

-Ee-h yo-yo...- tembló buscando una respuesta.

-Tranquilo no me respondas ahora, piensa si serias capaz de arruinar su posible felicidad con la persona que él ama con tal de cumplir la tuya- continuó

-Pe-pero... -

-Soy tu madre y es mi deber como tal tratar de que por ti mismo busques una respuesta a los posibles obstáculos de la vida - levantándose de la cama se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un susurro ahogado...

-Pero yo lo amo...- afirmó el pequeño sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-Sólo piénsalo hijo- término por salir esperando que él concluyera, no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, pero inevitablemente sabía que si no le planteaba dichas posibilidades a su hijo éste podría cometer errores como los suyos.

"Es por tu bien hijo, necesitas ser consciente de todo" se dijo a si misma ignorando que dicha preocupación era vana ya que en otro lado un chico pelirrojo sólo pensaba en aquel celeste que vivía en los ojos del pequeño asesino y que ahora era empañado por lastimeras lágrimas pues pensaba en lo dicho por su progenitora.

-Yo... No lo sé...- soltó al viento abrazando su almohada y ocultando su rostro lloroso, sabía que era una posibilidad, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir impotencia ante ella.

.

Despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza el cuál era intensificado por el tintineo de su alarma matutina, la noche anterior había dormido con la misma ropa con la que se cambió al llegar a casa sin mencionar las lágrimas que agotado provocaron su sueño.

"Sólo piénsalo hijo" escuchó de nuevo en su mente aquella reflexión encomendada por su madre...

-Pero yo lo amo...- contestó de nueva cuenta intentando contener nuevas lágrimas pues sabía que éstas solo intensificarían su malestar.

Suspiro pesadamente sintiendo la irregularidad con la que el oxígeno entró en sus pulmones provocando leves temblores en él, eran casi un sollozo ahogado.

-Nagisa, ¿estas despierto? - preguntó suavemente abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, me alistare para ir al colegio- respondió de forma automática levantándose para entrar a su baño.

-Hijo, lamento haber hecho que te sintieras mal... Pero son cosas que debes tener en cuenta, sino podrí...-

-Podría cometer errores, lo se madre... Estoy bien, gracias por hacer que pegue los pies a la tierra, seré un poco más consciente de ello y tranquilizare mis momentos de debilidad - sonrió sinceramente trayendo calma a la dama, su pequeño había entendido y gracias a ello aprendió algo sumamente importante.

-Me da gusto hijo, en cuanto termines baja a desayunar, te haré panqueques con moras y miel de abeja como te gusta - sonrió saliendo de la habitación con la imagen de su hijo emocionado, logró subir un poco sus ánimos y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Dentro de la regadera el chico sonreía mientras entraba en el agua tibia pensando en su desayuno fuera de lo común, "Si Karma supiera como me gustan los panqueques, seguro se burlaría de mi" pensó inconsciente que de nueva cuenta aquel pelirrojo robaba sus pensamientos "Me preguntó como los comerá él" ahí estaba entablando un monólogo "Quizá le pregunte hoy para así poder sorprenderlo algún día con ellos, mejor no porque si le pregunto él querrá saber como me gustan a mi... Tal vez sí pido ayuda a alguien para que lo averigüe, pero a quien... Tal vez a Sugino... No no no no no él está un poco molesto por lo de Kanzaki y podría hacerle algo a Karma, bueno no es como si Sugino pudiera darle pelea porque no es tan fuerte como él... Tan sólo la contextura del cuerpo de Karma le gana por mucho a Sugino... Karma tiene unos brazos fuertes y tonificados, pero no son exagerados, al igual que su pecho... Y su abdomen...".

No supo cuando sus manos pasaron de apartar las gotas tibias de su rostro hacia su cuello y posteriormente su pecho e infantil abdomen hasta posarse justo en donde terminaba su vientre e iniciaba su hombría. En algún punto de su monólogo comenzó a imaginar la descripción del sádico chico paso a paso, viendo vívidamente aquella imagen en la piscina (pues era la única que él registraba del cuerpo del más alto) y olvidando el dolor de cabeza con el que despertó dejó que el agua tibia ayudará a subir el calor en su cuerpo.

"No importa que lo haga verdad, después de todo soy un adolescente" se excusó a sí mismo mientras dejaba reposar su mano izquierda en la pared a un lado de la perilla de agua fría y la derecha bajaba por su extensión de carne que pedía a gritos ser atendida comenzando el sube y baja con su mano "Sería mejor si fueras tú" pensaba internamente con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación del agua mojando sus cabellos y bajando por su espalda mientras la imagen del pelirrojo no desaparecía de su cabeza.

De pronto la imagen del chico en bañador paso a ser igual a la de aquel sueño bizarro que tuvo el día anterior cuando durmió en clase y con ella el ritmo aumentó dando paso a suaves gemidos audibles sólo para él "Como quisiera que fueras tú quien hace esto" era tanto el calor en su cuerpo que nublaba aquella quietud y control que posee el pequeño desencadenando la lujuria que pedía al pelirrojo.

-Ka-karma-suspiro tensando su cuerpo y arañando el azulejo en la pared del baño al sentir libre su semilla... Inmediatamente tomó la perilla de agua fría y la abrió sintiendo el escalofrío en su piel y vergüenza al notar como era absorbido por el drenaje aquel líquido blanco "¿Que me pasa? Tocandome mientras pienso en él, soy patético" regañó a sí mismo recobrando su cordura y lavando su cuerpo velozmente pues no quería llegar tarde al colegio.

Tan rápido como salió del baño se vistió dejando por último su suéter arena, bajó con su bolso en mano y una chamarra azul extra para comer gustoso su desayuno fingiendo que aquel desliz en el baño no había pasado, salió de la casa al despedirse de su madre llevando con sigo su almuerzo con una porción extra por sí acaso su hasta ahora amigo decidía intentar no comer de nuevo, llegó a la estación y se dispuso a esperar su tren.

-Buenos días Nagisa-kun - saludó alegre Ritsu apareciendo en la pantalla del celular.

-Oh, buenos días Ritsu ¿sucede algo? - pregunto tomando al teléfono en su mano pues por lo general acostumbraba ver a la 'chica' una vez en el aula.

-Nada interesante, sólo le hacía un favor a Karma-kun, dice que no lo esperes en la estación del colegio ya que se tiene frío y se quedará dormido un rato más - transmitió la chica intentando mantener un semblante calmo.

-Ya veo- aceptó un tanto decaído al no poder ver a su platónico de mañana sin percatarse de la expresión forzada de la chica.

-Tranquilo, algún día podrás quedarte a su lado abrazándolo y acurrucado entre las sabanas- agregó con rubor en las mejillas y un brillo en los ojos juntando sus manos dramáticamente.

\- ¡Ri-ritsu! ¿No le has di-dicho nada cierto? - preguntó rojo pues con ella sumaban 3 personas (aunque no sabía si llamar a la A.I. persona) que conocían su 'secreto'.

-Nopi, tranquilo yo guardaré el secreto, pero a cambio ya sabes que quiero acceso a la cámara de tu celular siempre que estén juntos y no podrás tapar nada- guiñó un ojo acercando su imagen a su cara digital.

-¡Ri-ritsu! - tapó sus ojos con su mano libre asintiendo lentamente.

-Jiji~ oh ya viene tu tren- dijo escuchando el sonido anunciándolo mientras el pequeño guardaba el celular para subir y abandonando la pantalla de él apareció en la de aquel pelirrojo.

.  
-Ya le avisé, Karma-kun deberías decirle a Nagisa-kun sobre tu malestar- pidió la chica preocupada al ver a su amigo sentado en el piso del baño recargado en la tapa del inodoro cerrada.

-No, sabes bien lo que siento por él Ritsu y no quiero que me vea débil- respondió haciendo una mueca para seguido levantar la tapa y comenzar de nuevo a expulsar el contenido de su estómago ya bastante vacío.

\- ¡Karma! Debes ir al médico hoy, estas sacando sangre - gritó asustada al ver como un hilo carmín mezclado con saliva salía de su boca.

-Tranquila no es nada, es sólo que mi estómago ya no tiene nada que devolver y es por eso que ahora tiro sangre... Ya hablé con mi doctor cuando estabas con Nagisa y me dijo eso, además solo me baño e iré al hospital ya me está esperando... Si Nagisa te pregunta miente y di que sigo dormido probablemente llegue una hora antes del almuerzo a la clase de Bitch-sensei - sonrió y levantándose se metió a la regadera quitando adentro su ropa.

-Ok, estaré visitando tu celular para saber cómo vas- "Nagisa jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo" término en sus adentros desapareciendo del aparato para regresar a su base principal emocionada de saber que conocía los sentimientos de ambos que eran mutuos pero al igual que éstos su ignorancia de los del contrario estaba presente y preocupada por aquel chico que aunque no lo admitía lo que más necesitaba era el apoyo del pequeño asesino.

.  
—Buenos días a todos mis queridos alumnos — saludó entrando al aula de clase vestido con una camisa blanca con corbata azul rayada y pantalones negros perfectamente planchados.

—Wow, al fin te volviste humano — rio la rubia señalando sus prendas.

—¡Siempre eh sido humano! — gritó sonrojado y dando una rápida mirada al aula se percató que un comentario burlesco faltaba o más bien, él chico del comentario burlesco faltaba.

—¿Donde esta Karma-kun? — preguntó la chica ídolo de la clase al darse cuenta de ello también, por supuesto que el azulado reaccionó rápidamente.

—Llegará más tarde, tenía sueño y quiso dormir un poco más, Kanzaki-san— respondió con una sonrisa fingida y si no fuera por su espectacular forma de enmascarar sus sentimientos una letal mirada asesina habría atravesado a la chica.

—Ya veo, es un perezoso — río sonrojada sin percatarse de: 1... La mirada desesperada de su profesor dirigida a dos estudiantes en particular, 2... La decepción en el rostro del base bolista al ver a la chica de tal forma por el pelirrojo y 3... La evidente pelea que mantenía el más pequeño en su interior donde debatía si gritar "¡Cállate y aléjate de mí chico!" o soltar una risa falsa y hacer como que nada pasaba.

—...Si así es Karma, siempre ha sido así TODOS los años que llevo de conocerlo— río falsamente aguantando lo otro mientras implisamente dejaba en claro la antigüedad de conocerlo y por ende su derecho a éste.

—Bi-bien comencemos la clase — interrumpió el profesor antes de que alguno perdiera la cordura comenzando a escribir en la pizarra haciendo que todos tomaran asiento.

.  
—Bien mandaré la sangre para los exámenes y poder determinar la causa de tu malestar— hablo un hombre de unos 55 años aproximadamente vestido con una bata blanca mientras sellaba las muestras de sangre y las entregaba a la enfermera.

—Ook~...— canturreó sonriendo y bajando su manga negra mientras la joven chica salía hacia el laboratorio.

—Bien...y dime, aparte de estar enfermo ¿Que más has hecho? — preguntó sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo que yacía sentado en una camilla estacionaria dentro del lujoso consultorio.

—Hum~ La verdad no mucho, el colegio es aburrido — respondió recostándose en la camilla despreocupadamente para así observar por la asombrosa ventana panorámica de aquel espacioso lugar.

—Jaja nunca cambias, tú madre me dijo que en el último parcial fuiste el 1° lugar, felicidades por eso— agregó acomodándose para quedar de cara al pelirrojo y poder revólver sus cabellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que hablaste con ella~...— afirmó llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Claro, ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no estoy pendiente de ella y mi sobrino querido? — respondió acomodando sus anteojos.

—Jaja~ ... Neh, no les has dicho verdad— preguntó mirando de reojo al hombre de orbes verdosos.

—No... Pero deberías llamarlos y decirles tu condición en cuanto sepamos los resultados de los exámenes — respondió pasando su mano por sus rubios cabellos.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me encierren en una burbuja?... No lo creo~ — dijo sarcástico recordando cierto capítulo de su infancia.

—No exageres... Rinka es un tanto sobreprotectora pero no haría eso — respondió soltando un bufido.

—¿Se te olvidaron los 7 años se clases en casa? ¿O las visitas médicas a domicilio? O mejor aún... ¿La prohibición de cualquier juego peligroso dejando que jugará sólo juegos de mesa con Tanaka-san?... No graciaaas~ — respondió levantándose de la camilla en busca de su bolso escolar.

—Bu-bueno, si es un poco exagerada je~ — afirmó nervioso levantándose tras de él para ir directo a un pequeño refrigerador plateado y sacar un jugó.

—Exagerada le queda corto jaja~... Además, quiero disfrutar mi libertad, tengo planeado enamorar a Nagisa — dijo tomando el jugo que le extendían mientras el hombre de pie frente a él abría los ojos emocionado.

—¡Wow, mi sobrino enamorado! ¿Quién es la desafortunada señorita? Ja~...— río ante su broma provocando un leve sonrojo en el pelirrojo que respondió sacando su lengua.

—Que gracioso~ — dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

—Lo sé ~ recuerda volver después de clase para leer el resultado, e intenta comer un poco... Ah y saluda de mi parte a tu chica — recordó y encomendó al chico que giraba la perilla.

—Seguro~ Ah por supuesto, le diré a ÉL que LO mandas saludar— respondió volviendo a verlo para guiñar un ojo al hacer énfasis en el masculino de la oración logrando escuchar tras cerrar la puerta un "¡Qu-Queee!" por parte del hombre asombrado pues no esperaba aquello.

.  
—¿Tienen alguna duda mis queridos alumnos? — preguntó el moreno al dar por terminada la clase de japonés del segundo periodo matutino (el primero había sido ciencias).

—¡No! — respondieron todos al unísono para estirarse antes de que la clase de inglés empezara.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en matemáticas después del almuerzo — sonrió saliendo del aula dando unos escasos 5 minutos para la próxima clase.

—Las clases ahora son más fáciles no crees Nagisa-kun — afirmó la peliverde volviendo a verlo.

—¿Eh? Ah sí... Supongo — respondió automático sacando su celular con esperanza de ver un mensaje del pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo ya viene para acá — guiñó el ojo la chica digital apareciendo en la pantalla del pequeño.

—Yo~ Nagisa — saludo asustando al chico que desesperado trataba de salvar su celular de una caída.

—Ka-Karma, ¿Porque tardaste tanto? — lo nombró pegando su celular al pecho, lo había salvado.

—Jeee~ ¿Preocupado por mí? — preguntó arqueando una ceja y viendo de reojo a cierta chica enojada mientras el pequeño bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

—Algo... Digo... So-Sólo no deberías faltar tanto a clase — respondió sentándose en su asiento.

—Tranquilo, ya pasé el examen de admisión sólo espero a que te den el resultado, sé que también aprobaras — sonrió gentilmente revolviendo los azulados cabellos del chico.

—Aparte de perezoso, eres arrogante— atacó la chica.

—Oh~ vaya hay una mosca zumbando... Aahh no espera, es sólo el intento de voz de la actriz porno— burló afilando su mirada.

—¡Y-Yo no soy actriz po-porno! — respondió roja del coraje.

—Jo~ como nunca te eh visto en programas o películas supuse que esa era tu 'especialidad'... Bueno no es como si yo viera cualquier basura que sale, así que si no eres una PornStar entonces simplemente tu trabajo da asco...— terminó agravando la voz dejando a la chica con ojos llorosos quito la mano de la cabeza del chico y se dirigió a su asiento sintiendo entrar a la rubia maestra.

—Bien mocosos, dejen todo y empecemos la clase — interrumpió antes de que la actriz pudiera contra atacar al sádico.

La clase continuó con normalidad entre frases vergonzosas e incómodas demostraciones sensuales por parte de la asesina, al llegar el almuerzo como siempre se reunieron en sus típicos grupos.

—¿Karma-kun, podrías ayudarme a llevar mi asiento? — pidió la chica con un leve sonrojo en su cara al ver al chico levantarse.

—Eh~ claro Kanzaki-san— respondió acercándose para tomar lo pedido ignorando el "¡Sí!" emocionado de la chica y las dos miradas que amenazaban sus vidas, ambas azuladas pero diferentes tonos.

—Muchas gracias Karma-kun, ayer me lastimé un poco el brazo jugando jeje creó que me emocioné de más, y puedes llamarme Yukiko si gustas— dijo la chica caminando a lado del sádico.

—Ya veo ja~ entonces dime Karma ¿Te parece Yukiko? — respondió bajando la silla y poniéndola a un lado del base bolista para acto seguido caminar y sentarse a un lado del evidentemente molesto Shiota.

—¡Muy bien, Karma! — respondió emocionada tomando asiento pensando que había ganado un punto a favor de ella, que mantenía un combate secreto con la rubia de cabellera suelta sin siquiera pensar que la verdadera batalla era con el asesino nato.

—Y.… ¿Que almorzarás? — preguntó el pequeño aguantando las ganas de reclamar.

—Hum~ tal vez vaya a comprar algo a la máquina de afuera — dijo amenazando levantarse.

—No es necesario, toma — interrumpió sacando la segunda porción que llevó esa mañana logrando que el rostro del pelirrojo se volviera un poema bastante colorido.

—E-Eh... N-no era ne-necesario— intento hablar con voz regular, cosa que claro no logró, estaba feliz de que aquel chico pensará en él.

—Claro que sí, no has comido bien últimamente y conociéndote sólo comprarías comida chatarra o dulces... Podrías enfermar— respondió tomando su almuerzo para comer feliz de lograr haberlo hecho tartamudear.

—Gracias...— dijo tratando de contener esa sonrisa boba y comenzado a comer con esperanza de no devolver aquello.

Ritsu sólo fotografiaba aquel momento desde su base principal sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.  
—Eso es todo, pueden irse— grito su profesor de deportes asiendo celebrar a todos.

—Al fin terminó — resopló.

—Pero si tu ni siquiera hiciste la clase — río el azulado señalando el uniforme normal del chico de ojos cenizos.

—Aun así, es tedioso — mintió pues recordando la consulta matutina, el ejercicio debía pararlo por un tiempo hasta que supieran su diagnóstico.

—¡Hey, Akabane! ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó la chica rubia rascando su mejilla rosada.

—Eh~ que sea rápido, quiero ir a dormir a mi casa— mintió recordando la cita con su tío-doctor de la mañana.

—Te esperaré — dijo el pequeño viendo como el chico se alejaba con ella mientras pensaba "Oh no, tengo un mal presentimiento".

Rápidamente corrió a cambiar su uniforme y en menos de 3 minutos salió del vestidor poniendo su abrigo, tenía que encontrarlos o sino perdería ante ella.

—¡Auch...! — gritaron ambos al unísono al caer al suelo por el golpe.

—Lo siento, no me fije — disculpó el peli azul ayudando a levantar a la otra chica de su lista.

—No hay problema Nagisa-kun, ¿a dónde corrías tan deprisa? — preguntó ya de pie.

—Eh~ yo buscaba a Karma, él y Río están hablando en algún lugar...—

—¡¿Que?! ¡No, no! ¡Ella piensa confesarse tan pronto! ¡Esa chica! — grito enojada corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de ambos, el pequeño salió detrás de ella sintiendo su corazón zumbar "¡No!, si Río se confiesa perderé a Karma" pensó.

.  
—¿Y bien? — preguntó parando su caminar frente a la nerviosa chica.

—Seré directa... Me gustas y quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos — soltó sin percatarse de que la otra chica llegaba al lugar parándose en seco.

—Oh... Gracias, pero me temo que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos... Yo quiero a alguien más — respondió rascando su cabeza incomodo, nunca fue bueno con esas declaraciones, aunque debía admitir que ahora rechazaba de una forma más sutil que sólo decir "No" y darse la vuelta dejando a las chicas llorando.

—Aahh~ ya lo sabía... Pero al menos dime por quién me rechazas — respondió con su típico tono de voz resignada, aunque su corazón doliera.

—Bien, pero nadie puede saberlo... Es Nagisa — respondió sonrojado asombrando a ambas chicas.

—¡Woooow! —

—Así que... Es un no para mí también ¿cierto? — salió de entre los arbustos aguantando su llanto.

—Lo siento Yukiko, pero sé que Sugino te hará muy feliz y si no es así no dudes en decirme para yo ponerlo en su lugar~ — respondió con su cara de diablillo sacando un par de pinzas de presión de su bolsillo dejando a las chicas gritando "¡¿De donde sacó eso?!".

—Ya veo, puede que le dé una oportunidad, me atrae un poco, a decir verdad — sonrió aceptando su derrota.

—¡Kanzaki-san! Al fi-fin te al-al-alcance— habló agitado llegando tarde a la escena.

—Vaya Nagisa que mala condición física tienes — río la rubia caminando hacia él.

—Mira la hora, ya deberían irse— agregó la morena empujando al pelirrojo cerca del pequeño.

—Sí, si~ váyanse antes de que sea más tarde — esta vez la rubia empujó a ambos mientras el más pequeño desconcertado intentaba hablar y el de mayor tamaño controlaba su tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda y una mirada que claramente decía "No se atrevan a decir nada".

Rieron cómplices ambas chicas al verlos bajar de la montaña.

.  
—Y... ¿Para qué te quería Rio? — preguntó esperando un paro cardiaco.

—Ah~ Se me confesó — dijo neutral mientras el pequeño sentía una enorme presión en su pecho.

—Ya ve-veo... ¿Y tú correspondiste? —

—No, yo quiero a alguien más — ahí fue donde su corazón volvió a latir, aun no perdía.

—Oh...—

—También rechacé a Yukiko— agregó.

—¿Enserio? — no entendía nada, si no eran ninguna de ellas... ¿Entonces quién?

—Sí, yo sólo LO quiero a ÉL, bueno ya me voy... Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí... Ah por cierto mi tío te manda saludos— rápidamente se fue esperando haber hecho entender un poco al más pequeño, pero fue inútil...

"Es un él... Es un chico... ¿Porqué?... ¿Itona? ¿Asano?... ¿Por qué yo no?"

No pudo contener las lágrimas... Se dejó quebrar por sus pensamientos erróneos...

.  
—Rayos... Tendré que avisar a tus padres, lo siento Ruru*...— habló viendo a su sobrino apretar los puños.

—Por favor, dame una semana... Por favor tío — suplicó.

—Esto es delicado Ruru...—

—¡Por favor! —

—¡Vasta Karma! No voy a arriesgar la vida de mi sobrino favorito por un chico que tal vez no te corresponde —

—Pero yo lo amo...— con voz quebrada pronunció aquellas palabras que golpeaban su pecho.

—... Lo siento, el lunes les avisaré no te puedo dar más tiempo... Comenzarás el tratamiento hoy sin falta, necesitamos atacar esa anemia para que no sigan cayendo tus glóbulos, eso es lo que está dañando tú corazón... Sabes bien que tu problema congénito no se puede descuidar sobre todo con tu tipo de sangre— habló con voz firme llamando a su enfermera para darle la orden medica de varias medicinas para el pelirrojo.

—lunes... ¡Pero si hoy es miércoles, eso sólo me da 4 días! — grito pateando la silla haciendo brincar asustada a la enfermera.

—Te recomiendo que los aproveches— sentenció sin más dirigiéndose a levantar aquel inmueble mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación.

.

.

* * *

*Ruru= es un apodo cariñoso que tiene el tio/doctor de Karma para el muchacho derivado de su nombre, ya que Karma tambien se lee Karuma en japones y de ahi el RU* :3

7u7 ese Nagisa adolescente poniendo escusas por haberse tocado pensando el sexy pelirrojo jejeje 7v7

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o comentario pueden dejarlos en un review :) son libres de hacerlo ! :D

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D nos leemos chao ! ^-^)/


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

—Te lo pido como tu sobrino... — habló con voz quebrada dejando atrás la molestia con la que mando el inmueble a volar.

—No, y ya deja de insistir — regresó a su anterior posición una vez puesta en su lugar aquella silla.

—Pero...—

—¡Suficiente! — gritó de nueva cuenta llegando hasta su lugar tras el escritorio, más sin embargo soltó un suspiro agotado al notar la expresión del chico.

—No entiendes lo que siento por él... — susurró con la mirada en el suelo haciendo que los cabellos cereza que poseía ocultaran la mitad de su cara.

—Por tu expresión puedo notarlo... Sin embargo, prefiero que me odies por poner una fecha límite a tus planes de conquista a que después él me odie por 'matarte'— respondió haciendo referencia a la condición médica del sádico.

—¿Por qué hablas como si Nagisa fuera a corresponder mis sentimientos? — preguntó acomodándose en su asiento golpeado.

—¡Al fin se su nombre! Bueno no sé realmente como sea el chico, pero estoy seguro de que nadie puede resistirse al galán de mi sobrino, después de todo tenemos buena sangre— respondió ampliando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ja~... Eso espero, de verdad siento algo muy intenso por él — agregó ya más tranquilo poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón escolar.

—Tranquilo Romeo, tu Julieta caerá a tus pies... ¿O tú eres la Julieta? — preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno pensativo analizando las posibles parejas del muchacho.

—Ja, ja, JA... Muy gracioso — volteo la mirada apenado.

—Es que no se mucho sobre 'ese' tipo de relaciones así que no sé cómo funcionan jeje ~ ...— rascó su cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

—Tendré que adelantar todo...— habló para sí mismo ignorando lo que el mayor seguía diciendo.

.  
Abrió la puerta de su casa un tanto cansado, le dolían los ojos después de haber llorado en la estación debido a ello perdió el primer tren hacia su hogar. No se molestó por anunciar su llegada pues sabía que su madre seguía trabajando y hasta más tarde la vería. Caminó con pesadez a su habitación para dejar su bolso sobre el escritorio de estudio y cambiar el uniforme por un short negro holgado arriba de la rodilla, una camisa manga larga roja dos tallas mayores a la suya y soltando sus coletas se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo que comer (ya que le había pedido a su madre que no cocinara para él pues quería seguir puliendo sus habilidades culinarias).

"¿Qué cocinaré?" preguntó en su mente intentando apartar los pensamientos que lo agobiaban "Tal vez salmón ahumado con limón, arroz y verduras cocidas... Sí, eso parece bien" y dirigiéndose al refrigerador sacó todo lo necesario para después tomar el libro de cocina y buscar la receta deseada.

Tardo cerca de 45 minutos en tener todo listo y con cara triunfante sirvió su porción, tapó lo sobrante y se sentó a comer.

—¡Gracias por la comida! — sonrió separando su par de palillos.

Corto un trozo de su salmón llevándolo a su boca cuando el timbre de su apartamento y una característica voz que gritaba desde afuera "Yoo~ Nagisa" provocaron que pusiera más presión en los cubiertos desarmando el pescado.

—¡¿Ka- ¡¿Karma?!— gritó parándose de su lugar para correr acelerado a la entrada.

—Oh~ que bien que estas despierto — sonrió una vez que el pequeño abrió la puerta.

—Cla-claro que estoy despierto, yo no duermo llegando a casa como tú — respondió con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos.

—Jaja~ si, parece que sólo yo lo hago— afirmó rascando su nuca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías otras cosas que hacer... — preguntó con voz triste recordando su plática de hace poco más de una hora.

—Ah... Ya terminé con eso— respondió apartando la mirada mientras recordaba la consulta, las medicinas que le dieron y el trayecto del consultorio hacia la casa del azulino.

—Ya veo... ¿Y qué ibas a hacer? — preguntó dando lugar para que pasara a su hogar.

—Sólo... Nada importante — respondió sin dar más detalles entrando al lugar.

—Está bien...— acepto deseando que el más alto confiara un poco más en él.

—No te preocupes, no era nada importante — intentó calmar al pequeño al notar como apartaba la mirada hacia el suelo evitando con ello que sus orbes se toparan.

—Ya veo... ¿Comiste algo? — cambió de tema con un suspiro resignado (pues no quería presionar al chico y terminar por ahuyentarlo de su casa) y notando el uniforme que aún vestía el otro se encamino hacia la cocina.

—A-ah sí... — mintió sin volver la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¡Mientes! —grito señalando acusador al pelirrojo.

—Jeje~ bien me atrapaste— alzó las manos derrotado al ver que sus 'mentirillas' ya no funcionaban con aquel chico de melena suelta.

—Claro que te atrape, ven comamos algo— sonrió siguiendo su camino sin percatarse del momento en que tomó la muñeca del contrario arrastrándolo tras él.

"Si, me tienes atrapado" dijo en sus adentros formando una ligera sonrisa mientras su par de ojos cobre admiraban el hombro derecho descubierto a causa de la prenda holgada.

— Ten, espero te guste... Lo cocine yo— sonrió tímidamente acercando el plato ya servido perteneciente a él para cederlo ante el pelirrojo.

— Gracias— igualó el suave gesto tomando asiento mientras el más pequeño imitaba sus acciones sentando a un lado de él.

— N-no tienes porqué agradecer jeje— "Después de todo es por ti y para ti que cocino" pensó para sí mismo observando detenidamente como llevaba un poco de arroz hacia sus labios... "Que suaves se ven" continúo en sus adentros mientras instintivamente mordía la parte interna de su labio inferior.

— ¡Wow! ¡Esta delicioso! — finalmente comentó al sentir la suave textura del alimento deshacerse en su paladar y soltando un brillo en sus ojos.

— ¡¿En-enserio te gusta?! — juntando sus manos tocó su pecho emocionado de haber impresionado al crítico objetivo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Algún día serás una grandiosa esposa jeje— bromeó logrando con ello pintar el rostro blanco del asesino con un ligero tono carmín.

— ¿De-de verdad lo cre-crees? — preguntó con voz suave llevando su celeste mirada al suelo y escondiendo su pintado rostro tras su flequillo, dando como resultado una imagen delicada que terminó por aplicar un color más fuerte en el contrario.

— E-eh...— simplemente no podía dejar de observar como los cabellos azulados caían al costado de su fino mentón, ese ligero color sangre que se asomaba de apoco sobre sus pequeñas mejillas y su mirada que mostraba un destello de ensoñación, que, si bien no lo observaban a él si no al suelo, causaban que ninguna palabra saliera de entre sus labios.

— ¡E-eh! Me-me-me refiero a que si te gusto jajaja no a lo de esposa jejeje re-re-recuerda que soy un chico jejeje — corrigió rápidamente al darse cuenta que por poco revelaba sus sentimientos sin antes eliminar a la 'competencia', ¡claro que soñaba con algún día poder referirse a sí mismo como Akabane Nagisa y poder llamar al portador original del apellido 'esposo'! pero para él era imperativo ser el único que captara la atención de este, por ello su plan tenía una prioridad mayor.

— ¿Ah? jajaja si, si ya sé que eres un chico...— rasco su nuca volteando su rostro mientras los colores abandonaban su tez.

— Si jejeje... ¡Bueno, comamos! — se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a la cocina para servir por segunda vez un plato para su persona dejando al pelirrojo comiendo con la mirada baja y pensando... "¿Tan importante es para ti el definir tu género? y... ¿Será ello un obstáculo para poder enamorarte?".

Lo amaba... y por ello no podía dejar de analizar cualquier posible desenlace para su declaración...

"¿Tu... te sentirías mejor con una linda chica como tú pareja... como tu esposa?"

— ¡Listo! Comamos antes de que se enfríe — sonrió ignorando por completo las tormentosas dudas que atacaban al chico.

— ¡Si! — fue su respuesta para levantar el rostro y con ello aplicar la máscara que usaba cada vez que su brillante mente quería jugarle malas pasadas.

 **"¿Tu... estarías más feliz con Akari a tu lado?"**

Esa maldita pregunta que tanto quería borrar de su mente se hacía cada vez más y más presente, aquellas palabras del pequeño, aquellos actos por reafirmar su género, sin darse cuenta Shiota era el mayor obstáculo para el pelirrojo pues este se había prometido mucho antes de que la chica apareciera en la vida de ambos que si alguna vez aquel dulce chico se enamorara... Sonreiría, lo felicitaría, lo apoyaría y sin más... entregaría al amor de su vida a aquella persona que lo hiciera feliz sin importar la daga que clavara en su corazón.

— Adiós, nos vemos mañana en clase— agito la mano en despedida escuchando tras de sí un 'Claro, ten cuidado' una vez fuera del departamento del pequeño sin siquiera regresar la mirada hacia este, escucho la puerta cerrarse y acto seguido él entro al elevador.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba "Te amo tanto que no podría quitarte tu felicidad, pero no me detendré hasta que me demuestres que amas a alguien más" su contra parte se deslizaba tras la puerta dejándose caer con la espalda pegada a ella "¡Te gusto mi comida!" era el pensamiento que lo invadía de emoción ignorando que tal vez era él mismo su propio obstáculo.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días mis queridos alumnos! — saludó el profesional tomando asiento en su escritorio (vestido decentemente).

— ¡Buenos días! — saludaron todos al unísono.

— ¡Bien! Comencemos con la asistencia... Akaba...— el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto la atención de todos los presentes.

— Akabane, ven conmigo ahora— hablo de forma seria aquella voz característica el heredero del director.

— ¿Y para que quieres que vaya contigo, Asano-san? — preguntó con desdén meciéndose en su silla.

— Tendrás que venir conmigo para descubrirlo— fue lo único que dijo soltando una sonrisa socarrona para acto seguido dar la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo, sabía que la curiosidad del sádico era mucho mayor que su arrogancia.

— ¿Eh?... Bien, iré a ver que trama el Señorito de la escuela— se levantó de su silla para caminar fuera del aula dejando a todos con una interrogante en la cabeza pues ninguno entendía la repentina llegado del único hijo del director, de lo que estaban seguros era de que no sería nada bueno...

"Algo está mal... Lo presiento"

— ¿Qué será lo que trama ahora? — resopló resignado el representante de la clase.

— No sé... deberíamos espiar solo para ver qué es lo que trama— excuso la rubia su necesidad de chisme dejando salir una risa diabólica para asomarse por el pasillo y descubrir que...

Sus otros dos profesores yacían en el marco de la puerta de la sala solo para ellos con una expresión indescriptible en sus rostros;

La causa de ello era simple:

El pelirrojo era agarrado fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa

Aquel que lo tenía agarrado era el chico de orbes violetas, que ahora mismo se encontraban fuertemente cerrados.

Los orbes cobres del primero temblaban de sorpresa ante ello, ante el hecho irrefutable de que...

Asano Gakushü, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el alumno perfecto, el hijo del director, el único que podía hacerle una buena competencia académica, el chico de cabellos no anaranjados sino más bien un color rubio con fresa, ese chico que tanto los quería derrocar... Lo besaba...

Besaba apasionadamente al pelirrojo que estático ante tal hecho no podía siquiera cortar con la invasión que sentía en su cavidad bucal, la sensación de la lengua del otro chocar con la suya lo tenía sin otra opción más que aceptar sin corresponder con aquel beso.

— No.…— un suspiro lastimero salió de entre sus labios al notar como el segundo en su lista tenía a su platónico atrapado entre sus labios.

"Sabía que era algo malo..."

.

.

\- Y bien... ¿Qué quiere el Señorito de Kunugigaoka? - habló sin mermar el desdén con el que se refirió anteriormente hacia el mayor.

\- Seré directo... Akabane- contestó deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta donde los otros dos profesionales yacían descansando.

\- Bien, mientras más rápido escupas tus planes más rápido volveré a dormir sobre mi escritorio ~ - llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca se detuvo justo frente al otro mirándolo con aburrimiento.

\- ...- bajó su rostro y empuñando ambas manos suspiró como si con ello tomara el valor suficiente para hacer lo siguiente.

De un rápido movimiento levantó su mentón decidido y clavando sus ojos violetas en los cobres del más ligero tomó el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Con que quieres pelea! - gritó el pelirrojo afilando la mirada al sentir como era jaloneado haciendo que ambos profesores se levantaran de su lugar y salieran para intervenir con la 'pelea'.

\- ¡Que esta sucedí...! - abrió la puerta de par en par esperando encontrar al sádico alumno golpeando a hijo del director más su reprimenda fue callada.

"¿¡Eeh!?"

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

"Asano Gakushü... Me... ¿¡Está besando!?"

Aquello lo dejó congelado, pues no era para menos, después de todo... ¿A quién se le ocurriría que SU PRIMER BESO fuese con tu rival?

"Detente..."

Pensaba sintiendo la textura de los labios del otro sobre los propios, sintiendo las pequeñas grietas en los labios del contrario por falta de hidratación.

"¡PARA!..."

Gritó en sus adentros cuando comenzó la invasión de su espacio bucal, el sabor fresco de la saliva de aquel que creía su adversario se mezclaba con el suyo, su propia lengua era tocada por el otro buscando que imitará los movimientos que asía, más su cuerpo se negaba a hacer cualquier movimiento.

\- Eso es lo que quiero- habló al fin cortando aquel beso forzado.

\- ¿Que...? - fue lo único que atino a decir dando un paso atrás.

\- Te quiero a ti, eres el único que ha podido enseñarme lo que es perder y por alguna extraña razón... eso me encanta- llevó su violeta mirada hacia un lado intentando calmar los colores que subían a su rostro.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESPERAS CON LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER! ¡MOLESTARME!... ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS VERDAD! ¡HACERME ENOJAR POR ROBARTE MI PRIMER BESO! - gritó perdiendo la calma mientras sus cejas arrugaban su frente y afirmando el paso que dio en retroceso empuño fuertemente su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se encargaba de 'limpiar' los rastros del robo.

\- ¡Te equivocas!... Yo no busco molestarte con esto, yo... De verdad me gustas Akabane y.…- fue cuando se percató de los espectadores inesperados, sí fue ahí donde conoció la mirada asesina del más pequeño del grupo.

\- ¡No te creo! - refuto.

\- ¡Créelo!... No me importa si hay alguien más en busca de tu amor, se los dejo en claro hoy... ¡Akabane será mío! - con ello volteo la mirada hacia los espectadores y de regreso a los cobres del pelirrojo suspiró, dio media vuelta y se encamino de regreso a su edificio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Regresa aquí hijo de tu maldito padre! - gritó aun exaltado el menor encaminándose justo detrás del rubio cereza cuando fue detenido por el trajeado hombre de gobierno.

\- Déjalo Karma, si le haces algo podrían expulsarte y eso no sería bueno para ti- aconsejo un tanto apenado por haber presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Acaso no viste lo que ese maldito hi...! - intento zafarse del agarre más fue detenido completamente en seco cuando por fin se dio cuenta que aquel acto fue presenciado por otros.

Ahí estaba el chico al cual intentaba enamorar, parado junto a la rubia que sabía su secreto con el profesor titular detrás de él y el resto de la clase anonadados por aquello... Nagisa lo había visto ser besado por otro.

\- No entiendo cuál es el gran alboroto, ¿El que haya sido tu primer beso? Yo bese a Nagisa y no se molestó- rio ingenua la asesina pues ignoraba todos los sentimientos que yacían en medio de todo el caos.

\- Si... eso lo sé- susurró zafando su brazo para incorporarse y meter las manos a sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Es por qué Asano es un chico? Bueno, las relaciones entre personas de su mismo género son muy comunes ahora...-

\- Irina...-

\- Además, Asano es lindo... Y no creo que tus padres se enojen si eres homosexual...-

\- Irina...-

\- Deberías darle una oportunidad-

\- Bitch-sensei, podría callarse- interrumpiendo todo aquel monologo entre la asesina y el trajeado donde el pelirrojo se encontraba en medio, la dulce y apagada voz de un dolido asesino nato resonando por todo el pasillo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Nagisa? Sé que tú no eres gay porque la otra vez me lo dijiste muy seguro, pero podrías apoyar a tu mejor amigo- sonrió con la misma inocencia que continuaba hablando mientras su mejor amigo sentía como su pecho se oprimía... No podía, simplemente no podía intentar cambiar a Nagisa, su profesora acababa de decir en otras palabras que nunca tendría oportunidad con él, el mismo chico tierno se lo había confesado a ella.

\- Solo cierre la boca...-

\- ¿Por qué? Ella tiene razón, creí que como mi amigo me apoyarías...- lentamente...

\- ¿Eh? - atónito volvió su celeste mirada hacia el sádico.

\- Si bueno, para que ocultarlo más... me gustan los chicos y esa es la verdad - y de una forma dolorosa...

\- ¿En.… serio? -

\- Tranquilo Nagisa, no eres mi tipo...- termino de clavar aquella daga que destruiría a ambos.

\- ¿Que...? - como si el haber sido testigo de cómo otro besaba al chico que amaba no fuese suficiente ahora tenía al mismo destruyendo lo que tanto le costó admitir.

Era cierto que antes de que se diera cuenta de que gustaba de aquel sádico había tenido una conversación con su profesora de idiomas donde por querer callar las intensivas preguntas de ella termino por gritarle muy seriamente "¡Que no soy gay Irina-sensei! ¡Por favor deje de preguntar lo mismo!".

Él había arruinado su felicidad a lado de aquel pelirrojo que lo volvía loco, que lo sacaba de todas sus expectativas, que le había enseñado tanto y que había estado ahí a su lado sin juzgarlo. Aquel chico que después de una pelea tomo la confianza necesaria para poder llamarlo por su nombre de pila sin honorifico alguno.

\- Bueno, esto es aburrido... mejor me voy a mi casa - poniendo esa mascara se dirigió de cuenta nueva al aula de clase pasando entre todos con el mentón en alto y tomando sus cosas camino hacia la salida dejando al pequeño con el corazón en la garganta.

\- No... ¡No lo dejare así! - le tomo cerca de 2 minutos darse cuenta que no era lo que quería, que quería luchar por su amor y así tomando valor grito para salir detrás del más alto y aclarar las cosas.

Era ahora o nunca.

Si no quería perder a Karma tenía que alcanzarlo y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba...

No... ¡Lo mucho que lo amaba!

\- ¡Karma...! - su boca fue tapada por una fría mano justo en el momento en que alcanzo a visualizar los cabellos rojos de su platónico.

\- No sé qué tienes planeado, pero creo haber sido claro al decirlo... Akabane será mío - susurro con voz lúgubre en el oído del menor.

Fue fácil para el dar la vuelta a los papeles pues su sed de sangre y su habilidad nata eran muy útiles.

\- Al contrario, no sé qué tipo de persona crees que soy... Pero una cosa te aseguro - movió su dedo pulgar a la yugular del mayor y dando un ligero golpe en la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha sometió al estudiante.

\- Pero si de alguien es Karma... Es mío - sin más soltó al horrorizado rubio fresa.

\- Vaya, parece que tengo un rival fuerte - rio parándose para encarar al asesino.

\- No seré tu rival si aceptas de una sola vez que Karma es mío, te ahorrare la vergüenza de ser rechazado de nuevo - burlo de una forma siniestra impropia de él.

\- Jaja, me das risa Shiota... Ya verás que Akabane será mío, además si mal no recuerdo... Tú no eres gay - rio con superioridad.

Si aquel ingenioso chico había sido testigo de todo lo que se dijo después de su partida, ya que tal y como lo tenía planeado se escondió esperando poder usar algo a su favor... Y al parecer consiguió un muy buen material.

\- Que no se diga más entonces... Que gane el mejor Asano - sonrió solo como su sed de sangre lo hace hacer.

\- Eso haré Shiota - dando media vuelta se dispuso a regresar mientras el otro entraba al viejo edificio.

Adentro todos sus amigos pidieron una explicación pues con sus habilidades fueron testigos de la declaración de guerra que se dio hace unos minutos.

\- Lo siento chicos... Yo, quiero a Karma - fue lo único que dijo esperando a que los demás comprendieran sus sentimientos.

\- Bueno, ya era hora - el primero en acercarse y calmar el ambiente fue el base bolista que con una palmada en el hombro sonrió dando su apoyo.

Así mismo sonrieron los demás, felices de saber la verdad.

Sin embargo, otra mascara se asomaba entre la multitud, aquella chica de ojos miel sentía su corazón romperse sin embargo ahora sabia quien seria de ayuda para poder quedarse con el asesino.

.

.

* * *

Chan ! Chan ! Empieza lo bueno *^* ya veran de que les hablo ;)

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :3 Sin mas que decir me despido ! :D

Como siempre ya saben que pueden dejar sus reviews :3 me encanta leerlos ;3

CHAO ! ^-^)/


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

— Así que... te gusta Karma —afirmó con voz juguetona la rubia de ojos azules que sabía los sentimientos del nombrado.

— S-sí, pero no le digan nada por favor... Yo quiero que se enamore de mi por mis propios medios no por que los demás lo influyan — pidió hundiendo su cabeza en sus hombros.

—Sí, sí, si no diremos nada... Y bien ¿Cómo piensas ganarte a Karma? — esta vez fue Maehara el que hablo interrumpiendo a la chica.

— Yo... No lo sé— resoplo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que todos gritaran al unísono "¡Como que no sabes!".

— Tal vez... Deberías dejar que Asano gane — la vocecita de la actriz se abrió paso entre todos formando un silencio muerto.

— Lo siento Akari... No puedo, yo amo a Karma—esa fue la sencilla respuesta de Shiota dejando a todos aún más sorprendidos, la declaración de amor del más pequeño los había dejado atónitos sobre todo con la seguridad que hablo, como si en ello apostara la supervivencia de la misma galaxia dejando a la chica aún más destrozada.

— Y pensar que me dijiste que no eras gay— rio la asesina tomando las mejillas del pequeño haciéndolo sonrojar y chillar.

— N-no lo soy, sí-sólo me gusta Karma— esa fue su 'defensa'.

—Jaja está bien, eso lo mejora todo— rio con más ganas haciendo que los tonos subieran más.

—Na-nagisa... ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — pidió la chica peliverde cortando con aquel momento divertido.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa e indicándole que lo siguiera hacia la cancha trasera del recinto dejó que sus demás compañeros volvieran a clase un tanto preocupados por lo que iba a acontecer pues todos y cada uno de ellos conocían el enamoramiento que tenía la pequeña hacia el asesino nato y no sabían que podía llegar a hacer aquella niña. Una vez ahí volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a la actriz y poder entablar la conversación fuera de la vista de los demás, justo cuando dio inicio a ella un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo hizo soltar un quejido.

La chica lo había empujado hacia la pared externa del edificio para acto seguido tomar las manos de él depositándolas en su cadera y rodear su cuello con sus brazos para soltar un simple "Mucha suerte" y sonreír ampliamente.

El chico atónito y sorprendido sonrió de forma angelical pues la suerte que le brindaban era lo que creía más necesitaba y sosteniendo el peso de la chica agradeció en su interior tener tan buena amiga.

Soltando el abrazo la chica sonrió y tomando la mano de su ingenuo amigo regresaron sonrientes al aula de clase.

"...Lo siento Karma, Nagisa es mío"

Pensó para ella sola sin dejar la sonrisa falsa de lado pues hace un minuto atrás se decidió en mandar un corto mensaje a dos personas que decía lo siguiente "Regresa y observa".

.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que veía ahí? ¿Porque tenía que dolerle tanto aquello? Después de todo su amigo era hetero y esa 'enana' (como él la llamaba) no era del todo fea...

Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí observando el abrazo amoroso y las bobas sonrisas entre esa pareja de 'enanos'?

Le había dicho algo, de seguro algo como...

—Creo que le dijo 'Me gustas' y parece que Shiota respondió 'Y tú a mi', ¿no lo crees Karma? — la voz suave del mayor resonó en su mente, no sabía a qué hora había llegado y se había puesto tras de él, pero de alguna forma la conclusión de las palabras dichas por aquellos dos le parecía correcta...

 **Su razón y análisis se habían esfumado y no lo dejaban ver la realidad...**

—Creí que te habías ido...— fue la única respuesta que pudo escupir bajando su rostro y apretando su bolso escolar.

—Jamás me alejare de ti si me das una oportunidad—susurro de forma cálida.

—¿Y que si quiero estar solo? — contesto amargamente sintiendo como perdía su voluntad al ver adentrarse en el viejo edificio al par.

— Entonces te daré tu espacio, pero recuerda que siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas — continuo...

—¿Que te hace pensar que necesito de alguien? —pregunto perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y dando media vuelta se dispuso a bajar de nueva cuenta la colina.

—Necesitaras de alguien que te ayude a juntar todos los pedazos que Shiota ha quebrado— afirmo logrando con ello detener por completo al otro.

—Yo te ofrezco eso, déjame ayudarte... Deja que te amé—poco a poco se acercó a él.

— N-no necesito ayuda— balbuceo, aquel chico de cabellos rubios fresa estaba clavando más hondo en la herida que la escena vista le causo.

— Necesitas de mí, yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras— susurro llegando hasta el chico que luchaba por contener el llanto, estaba quebrándolo.

— N-no necesito na-nada— intento refutar, mas sus fuerzas estaban cerca del infierno.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más el mayor encaro al pelirrojo observando lo vació que se encontraba y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró consigo al edificio principal.

No pudo refutar...

No tenía fuerzas...

El chico que amaba tenia a alguien más...

Y para él ya no había remedio...

Se prometió que no interferiría si Nagisa se enamoraba y cumpliría su palabra...

Le dolía, claro que le dolía... Pero le dolería más obligarlo a enamorarse de él y descubrir con el paso de los años que no era feliz a su lado. No podía condenar a su primer amor a vivir una vida obligada, no podía poseer algo que no le pertenecía, que nunca le perteneció... Y que nunca será suyo.

 **Ignoraba todo aquel circo que habían armado aquellos dos...**

—Ven conmigo — pidió cuando sintió que el pelirrojo se detuvo pues al fin se había dado cuenta de que lo arrastraba hacia el aula de juntas estudiantiles.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y por ende no sabía cómo es que había logrado llevarlo hasta ahí, no sabía cómo había bajado la montaña y mucho menos como habían pasado por el recinto principal.

—Prometo que no haré nada que no quieras — terminó por decir dejando al otro aún más confundido.

Quiso soltarse, pero al intentarlo su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionó, al contrario de reaccionar se perdió un poco más recordando la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que más había amado. El mayor simplemente aprovechó aquella debilidad impropia de Akabane para terminar por entrar a la sala donde solo ellos dos estaban y cerrando las puertas tras de ellos se dispuso a enllavarlas y bajar las cortinas mientras el otro se había quedado parado e ido en el limbo.

Sin más miramientos lo volvió a tomar de la mano y haciendo que se sentara en el sillón de 3 personas que yacía en el lugar se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa escolar del chico, para ello tuvo que sentarse sobre el regazo de este poniendo cada pierna al extremo de los muslos del pelirrojo.

Lentamente comenzó a besar las hendiduras de los labios suaves que ese mismo día había probado mientras con sus manos recorría el torso desnudo del mismo dueño. Le encantaba aquella textura suave que saboreaba al mordisquear levemente su labio inferior, sentir aquel cuerpo detallado de músculos en las palmas de sus manos.

Comenzó a subir por la espalda hasta el rostro del otro buscando poder tener un mejor acceso a los deliciosos labios con sabor a leche de fresa y enredando sus dedos en las hebras rojas se permitió entrar en la cavidad húmeda para poder tocar el pedazo de cielo que sintió hace solo un rato.

Ese sabor...

Esa sensación...

Esa humedad...

Era adictivo...

Se detuvo un segundo para poder ver los ojos cobre que lo mataban y poder continuar con todas esas cosas que lo hacían enloquecer... Mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo imperativo.

 **El Karma es algo poderoso...**

El hecho de que aquel chico que había besado llevara el nombre de tan dichosa ley lo hacía sentir aún más culpa.

Ahí lo tenía justo como lo quería, podía hacer con el de todo, solo había un problema...

Y ese eran las lágrimas que caían silenciosas de los ojos cobre que le encantaban.

Estaba quebrado y él se había aprovechado de eso...

.

.

\- ¡Bien, todos pongan atención! - la eufórica rubia yacía frente al salón donde sus alumnos la escuchaban (extrañamente) atentos.

-Chi-chicos, ¿Qué ha-hacen? - entró al aula de clase acompañado de la chica peliverde percatándose de una cosa...

En la pizarra se leía escrito de una forma infantil, con corazones y estrellas adornando el cartel a base de tiza de distintos colores:  
"Plan para ayudar a Nagisa a conquistar a Karma sin que Karma se dé cuenta que lo estamos ayudando para que Asano no gane".

\- ¿¡Que no es obvio!? ¡El título de la operación lo dice con claridad! - respondió alegre la chica de cabellos naranjas a la barbilla y ojos verdes.

-E-eso leo, pe-pero porqué un título tan largo- pregunto de nuevo dejando caer sudor de su nuca.

-Porque si, cambiando de tema... ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tú y Akari estén tomados de la mano? - interrogó con molestia su compañera observando que la nombrada no había roto el agarre desde que entraron al edificio.

\- ¿Que? Aahh jaja eso... Sólo fue para entrar al edificio- contestó sonriendo falsamente para después soltar la mano del chico peli azul.

-Aja... - dudosa sólo atinó a acercarse a ambos y jalar al pequeño, después de todo sabía que Karma quería a Nagisa y no iba a permitir que alguien les impidiera estar juntos, después de todo ella misma se había autoproclamado madrina de uno sus hijos (acuerdo al que llegó con la chica gamer a cambio de ella ser la otra de otro de sus hijos) sin importar que la actriz fuese su amiga.

-No me arrastres Nakamura-san, yo puedo caminar- nervioso intentó soltarse de la rubia más fue inútil.

-Cállate y escucha, Karma es... un misterio para nosotros, el único que lo conoce bien eres tú, así que habla y dinos todo lo que sepas de él para así poder ayudarte- esta vez fue la aprendiz de la seductora asesina que se acercó al chico que al ser soltado tomó asiento en la banca frente a la pizarra.

\- ¿Todo? - preguntó sonrojado aceptando la ayuda de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Sí, todo! - agregó la representan femenina de la clase.

-Está bien...-suspiro acomodándose mejor con todos atentos a lo que iba a decir.

-Cuando conocí a Karma la primera palabra con la que puede describirlo fue...- comenzó.

.

.

.

Se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, quería detenerse al verlo tan vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas inmensas de continuar besando y tocando aquel cuerpo que quería devorar.

\- ¿Porque te detienes? - al fin después de tanto tiempo escucho la grave voz de Akabane, pero hubiese deseado nunca hacerlo.

Su voz no era la misma, no tenía ningún tono de burla, ningún signo de vergüenza, ningún titubeo, nada.

Era como si un interruptor hubiese apagado la voluntad del pelirrojo, no parecía él, era como si el chico fuese nada más que una simple muñeca.

-Te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras- respondió tirando sus ganas de seguir con todo para bajar de la posición en que estaba.

-No eh dicho que no quiero...-

-Pero tampoco has dicho que si- interrumpió dándole la espalda para arreglar sus ropas.

\- ¿Porque no habría de querer? - la misma voz automática salía de sus labios.

-Tócate la cara y tendrás tu respuesta- respondió resignado pues sabía que al hacerlo despertar del trance en que estaba perdería la oportunidad de seguir probando al sádico.

\- ¿Lo dices por las lágrimas? -

Silencio fue lo que se plantó en la habitación.

Gakushü estaba seguro de que no se había percatado de ellas, sin embargo, esa respuesta lo heló.

\- ¿Es normal no? Después de todo acabó de ver a mi primer amor en brazos de otra...- respondió con duda bajando su mirada aún sentado en la misma posición en que lo dejó el rubio fresa.

-Así que... ¿Porque no aprovechas mi vulnerabilidad? No importa que pase, nada cambiará el hecho de que Nagisa tiene a alguien más... No cambiaré eso, se veía feliz con ella...- pesimista daba su resolución 'lógica' ante el dolor que sentía.

 **Seguía sin poder ver la realidad clara...**

-... ¿Me estás pidiendo que continúe? - preguntó asombrado volviendo a ver al pelirrojo.

Sentado frente a él en aquel sofá yacía con la mirada vacía el chico mostrando una imagen irresistible para su persona. Tenía el hombro derecho descubierto mientras el otro aún poseía la camisa blanca y su suéter negro mostrando el pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de sus respiraciones y daba una vista exquisita de sus abdominales, por otro lado, el pantalón permanecía aún cerrado pero las piernas de este formaban un perfecto ángulo de 45 grados mostrando inevitablemente su hombría aún cubierta.

Tragó con dificultad, era como poner un bufete frente a un mendigo hambriento.

La conciencia...

El deseo...

\- ¿Y bien? - retó el menor.

-... ¡Diablos! - no pudo más, su deseo ganó.

.

.

.

-...despreocupado, siempre ha sido así, recuerdo verlo sentado al final de la fila en la esquina derecha, jugando o con los audífonos puestos. Fue una gran sorpresa para mí, y para todos, cuando sus notas en los primeros exámenes fueron casi perfectas, ninguna de ellas era menor de 95 puntos...- relataba con una sonrisa y gestos involuntarios los recuerdos que guardaba de su platónico.

-...aun así nunca dejé de creer que era despreocupado, y eso me daba un poco de envida. Cuando mi madre era 'sensible' con el tema de mi género yo jamás podía hacer lo que él, hubo veces en que me frustraba el que Karma tuviera tan buenas notas sin necesidad de esfuerzo...-recordó con tristeza aquello.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - interrumpió el Ikemen de la clase sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Porque razón comenzó a gustarte Karma? - atentos todos a la respuesta que daría el asesino nato fijaron sus miradas ansiosas sobre él.

-Yo... Te estaría mintiendo si te diera un hecho concreto Isogai-kun, realmente no sé porque... simplemente así fue- respondió suavizando la mirada mientras sonreía de forma pacífica y sus pómulos de tornaban de un sutil rosado.

Un silencio cómodo y sonrisas emocionadas se hicieron ver, conocían que al pequeño le gustaba el sádico hasta lo habían escuchado decir 'Yo lo amo' de su boca, pero esa expresión tan hermosa les había aclarado la magnitud que esas palabras significaban para él.

Lo amaba, sin decir más, sin necesidad de explicar nada más...

Nagisa amaba, ama y podrían jurar que amará siempre a Karma.

\- ¡No puedo seguir guardando el secreto! - rompió el silencio agitando sus manos en un intento de calmar las lágrimas emoción.

\- ¿Cuál secreto? - pregunto secando un par de lágrimas de felicidad la chica amante de los insectos.

-Que Karma tam...-

\- ¡No puedes decirlo! - tapó velozmente la boca de la rubia.

-Karma nos pidió que no lo dijéramos- susurró la morena para que sólo ella escuchará.

\- Kanzaki; Nakamura, si ustedes saben algo deberían decirlo- dijo Kataoka con las manos en la cadera acercándose a las dos.

-Nosotras... no podemos, Karma nos pidió que no dijéramos nada- habló cuando su boca fue liberada de la gamer llevando su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Karma... les dijo algo? - preguntó con interés parándose de su lugar.

-S-sí, pero no podemos decirte Nagisa-kun- respondió apenada la morena.

-Sobre todo a ti...- completó creyendo haberlo dicho sólo para su persona, sin embargo, los finos oídos desarrollados del menor a causa de las experiencias con su progenitora percibieron aquello.

\- ¿Es algo sobre mi cierto? ¡Vamos díganme que es lo que les dijo! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Asano podría quitarme a Karma! ¡Díganme por favor! - desesperado fue acercándose a ambas chicas en busca de respuestas.

Aún no se percataba de lo que la actriz había causado...

Aún no se daba cuenta que mientras él buscaba respuestas con sus antiguas 'enemigas' estaba perdiendo contra aquel chico...

 **Karma con ideas erróneas volteaba la partida a favor de Asano.**

.

.

.

Fue tan veloz al volver a su posición inicial que no se percató que mientras él besaba y tocaba el cuerpo ajeno con locura, el otro ni siquiera de inmutaba en cerrar sus cobres ojos.

No sentía, no quería sentir aquello.

Quería al pequeño niño dulce y amable en lugar de aquel chico.

Pero la imagen de él siendo abrazado por una chica que claramente quería lo suyo y del otro aceptando gustoso el acto lo tenían destrozado.

Quería olvidar aquello.

Borrar la imagen por completo.

Así que dolorosamente comenzó a dejarse llevar. ¿Porque rechazar a alguien que quería hacerlo feliz? No había razón aparente según su perspectiva, no tenía por qué sufrir, después de todo Nagisa era su amigo y más que eso lo amaba. Si la felicidad de la persona que amaba estaba con alguien más, el simplemente lo apoyaría y sepultaría el amor que le tenía.

Cuando el presidente del consejo comenzó a sentir que el pelirrojo aceptaba sus besos se permitió acomodarse más sobre las piernas de este provocando que sus caderas chocaran con el cinturón del menor.

Separando el beso con dificultad para respirar tomó fuerza para lo siguiente, si quería borrar el dolor tenía que avanzar.

-No esperes gentileza de mi parte- habló afilando la mirada para tomar las piernas del mayor y poder recostarlo en aquel mueble, posicionándose así entre ellas.

-No esperes más que esto de mi- continúo mirando fijamente los ojos violetas del otro.

-Y sobre todo no lo confundas, no te amo, no te 'hare el amor'- aclaró con muecas de desdén, ante todo.

-Sexo es lo que es, nada más- sentenció con voz y mirada fría.

Eso sería, nada más.

Estaba seguro de que la única persona con la que realmente haría el amor sería su tierno peli azul.

Pero su realidad era otra... Nagisa era hetero y tenía a Akari.

Aquel mensaje que envió la chica le hizo presenciar la 'realidad' de las cosas. Nagisa no era suyo y jamás podría amarlo por completo.

\- Está bien- aceptó y rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus manos continuó con el beso apasionado.

.

.

.

-Lo siento no podemos Nagisa- disculpó la chica.

\- Se lo prometimos a Karma- completo la rubia.

\- Por favor chicas- pidió con voz débil empañando sus celestes orbes.

-Lo sent...-

-Karma también te ama-

\- ¿Qu-que? - sorprendidos todos volvieron a ver a la chica que habló sin imaginar que ella sabía aquello.

-Él te ama, me lo contó todo el día que llegó a mi casa- sonrió la trenzada feliz de decir lo que sabía.

-Me... ama- lentamente su rostro se llenó de sonrisas, sus ojos, sus labios, ambos expresaban la emoción que lo llenaba saber que era correspondido.

.

.

.

-Aahh...- gimió con dolor el ojos violetas al sentir dentro de su cuerpo al pelirrojo.

.

.

.

\- ¡El me ama! - gritó con emoción ante la completa verdad.

No imaginaba lo que sucedía en ese instante.

Claro que Karma lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que prefería enterrar sus sentimientos con aquello a quitar la felicidad que inundaba a la 'pareja'.

.

.

.

-Más...más...- pedía el rubio fresa entre suspiros.

"Lo siento Nagisa, no puedo quitarte tu felicidad así que intentaré arrancarte de mí..."

Pensaba sin parar el acto carnal.

.

.

.

El pequeño no podía dejar de sonreír, inclusive un par de lágrimas habían resbalando por sus mejillas. El chico que amaba lo amaba a él también. Su amor era correspondido y la felicidad inundaba su pecho.

Se sentía eufórico, podría en ese mismo momento ser golpeado y su rostro no perdería el brillo ni el color que se había instalado. No existía nada en ese momento que lo hiciera borrar aquello.

-Entonces... ¡Tenemos pareja nueva! - gritó emocionada la dulce niña de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado siendo coreada al instante por gritos de emoción y pequeños saltitos de las chicas del aula.

-A-aún no lo somos- sonriendo se encogió de hombros apenado por las reacciones de sus amigas.

\- ¡Pero lo serán, se casarán y tendrán hijos! - desde el fondo del salón la inteligencia artificial sonreía con entusiasmo mientras su pantalla era adornada por flores.

-N-no creo que eso sea posible, Ritsu- habló esta vez el Ikemen en referencia a lo último.

\- ¡Claro que se puede! Estuve investigando y en los últimos años ha habido casos de chicos embarazados, la información dice que son un porcentaje de 11.23% de la población masculina que puede engendrar hijos, ¡Te imaginas Nagisa! ¡Un hijo tuyo y de Karma! ¡Un hijo sanguíneo! ¡Podríamos hacer el examen para determinar si estás dentro de ese porcentaje! ¡Aquí tengo la información de los hospitales en Japón que realizan el examen! Tienen un nombre médico muy largo, pero lo abrevian como 'Doncel' ya que los chicos son de complexión fina- atacó hablando con rapidez y enseñando a la vez toda su investigación sobre el tema dejando sorprendidos a los demás que inevitablemente soltaron unas gotas de sudor tras su cabeza.

-Gra-gracias Ritsu, pero no e-es necesario- intentó calmar a la IA sin embargo está sólo se trasladó al móvil de su amigo.

-Aquí te dejó la información - guiñó su ojo provocando un sonrojo más notorio en el asesino que resignado acepto.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora hay que planear la forma en que ambos se confiesen- habló la rubia de coleta comenzando a borrar la pizarra.

\- ¡El plan se llamará "Operación pareja nueva"! - gritó efusivamente recibiendo un '¡SI!' de parte de las chicas.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos el título es más pequeño que el anterior- ánimo el beisbolista sonriendo hacia su amigo peli azul.

El otro sólo asintió guardando su celular para observar como sus amigas ideaban su plan. Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, el de su madre, su platónico lo quería de igual manera...

Sonrió de nueva cuenta. Se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

El olor llenaba la habitación, ese olor innegable.

-Aahh...- soltó cansado una bocanada de aire sintiendo como el pelirrojo salía de él.

Con los ojos nublados se incorporó para poner presión en el pecho agitado del menor haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el sofá. Posando su mirada en el aún erecto miembro del chico continuó dejándose llevar.

No pudo evitar gruñir al sentir la fría saliva envolver su extensión, no podía negar que se sentía bien, era humano y un adolescente después de todo.

Con un par de movimientos más el presidente paró con la felación para posicionarse sobre el pelirrojo, de tal manera que el mismo pudiera auto penetrarse.

-Aarrmm...- sentándose sobre el chico prosiguió.

El placer que sentía con aquello no podía negarlo, sin embargo, una sola cosa ocupaba su mente.

 **No era su Nagisa.**

.

.

.

\- Podrían explicarme como es que la clase se convirtió en un programa de citas- preguntó el agente sobando sus cienes.

-Vamos Karasuma-sensei, no ve que Nagisa está enamorado- alentó su alumna colgándose de su brazo.

-Está bien-suspiro para zafar a la niña de ojos verdes y salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Sintiéndose al borde de su aguante el pelirrojo quitó de encima de él al rubio que minutos atrás había terminado de soltar su semilla entre sus manos para así poder liberar la propia.

No habló, ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente se limpió con la camisa del mayor y salió de la habitación cuando terminó de arreglar sus prendas regalándole al otro una última frase.

 **"No se repetirá"**

Y con ello se fue dejando al hijo del director con un sentimiento de culpa que jamás experimentó.

-Lograste lo que querías no, desvirginaste al demonio que te gusta- de pronto la voz conocida salió del armario.

-Cállate...- silenció terminando de arreglarse.

-Como quieras... Ten, aquí está grabado todo, así como lo pediste... Al menos tengo la satisfacción de haber sido yo quien te la quitó a ti- con eso último el chico de peinado mohicano salió de la habitación dejando sólo al otro.

Tomando aquella cámara reconsidero lo que había planeado antes, justo cuando caminaba con el pelirrojo mando un mensaje al castaño pidiendo que grabará todo lo que sucediera para utilizarlo después...

-...Lo siento Karma- se decidió.

Al llegar a su casa le contó todo a su madre la cual emocionada gritó y de nueva cuenta ofreció su incondicional apoyo.

Esa noche durmió tranquilamente sin pensar que mientras él dormía su opuesto pasaba la noche en vela...

Se sentía una escoria, se había acostado como un simple vulgar con una persona por la cual no sentía nada y todo porque no había podido enfrentar el dolor que sintió. No había vuelta atrás, regaló sin pensarlo su primera vez.

-Me arrepentiré de esto...- sacando su celular mando un mensaje a su tío: "Avisa a mamá de mi condición".

.

.

* * *

D: kha ! QUE PASO KARMA !? D:

pfff u.u espero les haya gustado :3 jejeje el poco de KaruAsa (les soy honesta... no me gusto mucho escribirlo xD pero tenia que hacerlo *U* la inspiracion me ataco de esa forma para este capitulo)

como siempre son libres de dejar sus REVIEW :3 yo amo leerlos :3

CHAO ! ^-^)/


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

"Estás seguro de esto"

Fue el mensaje que recibió minutos después del que mandó.

"Si, de cualquier forma, no podría meter más la pata..."

Respondió velozmente aún sentado sobre su cómoda cama. Una vez que llegó a su casa corrió a la ducha, pero por más que haya estado bajo el chorro de agua fría no lograba sacarse del cuerpo la sensación de suciedad.

No es que haya estado mal, simplemente no era como lo había imaginado, no había sido con Nagisa.

"Está bien, espero que no te arrepientas después"

Leyendo aquel mensaje contestó para después aventar el celular a la cama y de nueva cuenta caminar hasta su cuarto de baño donde se encerró y colmó la bañera de agua helada.

Quitó su pijama y sin dudarlo se metió en ella sintiendo los pinchazos de frío en todo su cuerpo desnudo. Aun así, la sensación no se quitaba, en su subconsciente sabía que el chico no le correspondía (o al menos eso le habían hecho creer) pero el sentimiento de haber traicionado no sólo sus ideales, no sólo sus sentimientos sino el sentir con todo su ser que había traicionado al amor de su vida cayendo tan bajo cómo fue acostarse con quien decía 'poder darle todo'.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y estirando su cuerpo tomó una bocanada de aire gigantesca para acto seguido hundir su cabeza hasta el fondo de la tina negra con blanco.

'Me pregunto si ahora tendré el valor de hacerlo...' pensó para sí mismo abriendo sus ojos cobre bajo el agua y comenzando a soltar poco a poco el aire que aguantaba.

'Después de todo ya no tengo nada porque seguir aquí...'

— ¡Basta! — gritó despertando agitadamente.

— ¡Nagisa! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó angustiada entrando a su cuarto al escuchar gritar al chico.

— N-no lo sé... Tengo que llamarlo— fue la respuesta del pequeño que desesperado comenzó a buscar su celular para marcar el número que sabía de memoria.

Uno

Dos

Tres veces escuchó su aparato sonar a lo lejos.

Parpadeando rápidamente quiso detener la huida del aire e incorporarse en la tina más su desesperación por salir sólo lo hacían hundirse más.

Cuatro.

Y cinco, ahí fue donde el aparato dejó de sonar.

Finalmente pudo sostenerse de los bordes y tosiendo el agua que tragó pasó sus manos por su rostro y cabellos echándolos hacia atrás fue ahí que el celular comenzó sonar de nuevo.

Salió de la bañera y con molestia caminó amarrando a su cintura una toalla blanca, sin siquiera leer el identificador contestó pues esperaba aquella llamada.

— Por favor no armes un drama, estoy bien, sólo quería que lo supieras. El tío Mitch debió decirte ya mi condición médica, pero te aseguro que no es tan grave como lo dice...—

—¿Ka-Karma? — esa no era la voz de su progenitora como esperaba, el agua helada no le había causado el frío que sintió al escucharlo.

Nagisa era quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Qué condición médica? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¡Sólo dime y estaré ahí en un momento! ¿Hola, sigues ahí? ¡¿Karma, estás bien?! ¡¿Dime por favor que tienes?! ¡¿Hola?! ¡Karma voy para haya! — nunca había escuchado la voz de su compañero así, ni siquiera la vez que pelearon por la supervivencia de su profesor.

— ¡No! ¡No vengas! ... Estoy bien, era una broma para mi madre— mintió cuando por fin pudo hablar.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tardaste mucho en contestar y te escucho raro— afirmó el más pequeño con voz preocupada.

—Si... Sólo, no vengas... Es noche, dormiré ahora— intentó zafarse mientras luchaba por regular su voz que temblaba tanto por el frío que el agua le dejó como por los nervios que atacaban sin piedad por estar hablando con el chico que amaba y había traicionado...

¿Pero qué es lo que pensaba? Nagisa ni siquiera lo correspondía, era estúpido pensar así.

— Está bien, buenas noches... Karma, ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? — escuchó su voz un tanto avergonzada.

Seguro quería hablar de lo de Asano para brindarle su apoyo o quizás para decirle que había comenzado a salir con la actriz.

— Claro, adiós— con eso colgó la llamada sin esperar a que el otro aceptará.

Había sido cobarde cortar de esa forma, pero tras esa llamada su cuerpo se sintió pesado, agotado. Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas y enrollándose en ellas leyó el mensaje que llegó antes de caer dormido.

"Ya está, tu madre ya sabe todo"

Observó el teléfono, eso fue raro, el pelirrojo le había colgado de manera abrupta sin siquiera poder desearle dulces sueños. Su pecho se comprimió pues nunca había sido tan cortante con él.

— Debe estar cansado— excusó sus actos sonriendo pues mañana hablaría con él y diría todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Entonces hablaras mañana con él cierto? — habló la mujer notando el semblante de su hijo.

— Si, mañana será el gran día — ruborizando sus mejillas regalo una sonrisa sincera.

— Sólo promete una cosa... No hagas ninguna locura por favor — pidió la mujer presintiendo que algo había ocurrido, después de todo escuchó la conversación entre ambos chicos.

— Lo prometo — aceptó sin entender porque su madre pedía eso.

— Buenas noches hijo, descansa— despidió notando el reloj que marcaba pasadas las 11pm para salir y dejar al asesino nato dormido de cuenta nueva.

La mañana llegó sin problemas, ambos abrieron sus ojos sintiendo arder estos, ambos habían dormido profundamente, pero ninguno logró descansar. Su plática de anoche los había dejado con dudas, sin embargo, ambos tenían bien claro sus metas.

"Hoy le diré lo que siento"

"Hoy lo apoyaré sin importar cuanto duela"

Decisiones contrarias, pero ambas demostraban una y otra vez lo que sentían mutuamente. Se amaban, sólo eso.

Trató de levantarse de la cama más su cuerpo dolía después de la actividad carnal realizada y el agua helada cada músculo de su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Llegaría tarde, talvez a la segunda hora, después de todo no es como si quisiera llegar temprano sólo para escuchar de boca del chico que amaba como se había enamorado de una chica que no hizo más que usarlo para ocultar su sed de sangre tras de él.

— Buenos días — saludó arrugado la frente al percatarse del alumno dentro del aula.

— Buenos días, Isogai-kun — saludó recostando su cuerpo en el escritorio del docente

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó con voz fría la otra representante y el chico rubio.

— Sólo venimos de visita, ¿No es así, Asano? — volvió su mirada acusadora hacía el nombrado.

— Cállate Ren... — cruzando sus brazos esquivó la acción para comenzar a jugar con el control remoto que tenía en las manos.

— Aja... ¿Y para que el televisor y el DVD? Acaso piensas aburrirnos con una historia de tu vida — burló la cuarta chica entrando al aula.

— Sólo esperen, hace falta el invitado VIP — habló el mohicano parándose frente al de menor tamaño que tragando saliva pensaba.

"Por favor no vengas Shiota..."

— Ni siquiera pienses arrepentirte, si tuve que grabarte con él definitivamente ese enano tiene que sentir lo mismo que yo — sentenció leyendo la mente del otro mientras sostenía su mentón para así poder ver esos ojos lilas que pintaban sorpresa.

— Ren...— lo nombró al notar la mirada llena de furia y tristeza.

— Cállate... Sólo quiero que veas lo que has hecho, corrección, lo que han hecho tú y esa...— soltando al presidente llevó su mirada hasta la chica de cabellos verdes que justo entraba al aula.

Posó su mirada miel en los dos chicos del aula A y notando el aparato sonrió... "Veamos cómo fue que utilizaste lo que te di..."

—Buenos días chic...— su azul mirada se posó en la lila del otro.

—Asano...— afiló sus ojos.

—Shi-shiota...— tartamudeo, el chico había llegado.

— Siéntate, te eh guardado un lugar en primera fila para el debut de tu amado— pidió el pelinegro con amargura señalando una banca que estaba justo frente a la pantalla.

— ¡Ren! ... ¡Olvídalo, nos vamos! — gritó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, no era miedo hacia el pequeño, era arrepentimiento pues sabía que la reacción de él sería una parecida al de su compañero.

— Creo que te lo dije, no seré el único que se sienta así— lo tomó de la muñeca comenzando a forcejear por el control.

— ¿De qué hablan? — se acercó molesto hacia los dos y por ende a la pantalla.

— De esto — triunfante arrebató el control de las manos del contrario para sin ningún dejo de culpa prender y reproducir aquel video...

*No haré nada que no quieras. *

Sonó la voz del ojilila mientras en la pantalla la imagen de Karma resistiendo el agarre de su muñeca inundaba los ojos celestes del asesino.

— ¿Qu-qué es esto? — tembló su voz viendo como la mirada cobre del pelirrojo se oscurecía y con ella la fuerza que oponía se iba...

La imagen que mostraba la pantalla era suficiente para que su cuerpo entero comenzara a temblar, sus ojos cada vez se abrían mientras las fotografías se proyectaban dando aquel video que no podía creer.

—¡Pu-puedo explicarte todo! — la voz desesperada de uno de los protagonistas del film se alzaba de entre las voces provenientes del mismo.

*¿Por qué te detienes? *

Pudría jurar por lo más sagrado que existiera en el mundo que con esa frase del pelirrojo que tanto quería su pecho se convirtió en un enorme hoyo negro que lentamente comenzaba a tragarlo vivo.

*Te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras*

Vio cómo se levantaba y por ese momento una ligera sonrisa afloró en su rostro, tal vez aquel chico de ojos lilas no era tan malo como pensab...

*No eh dicho que no quiero...*

— ¿Que... —

*Pero tampoco has dicho que si*

Sonrió un poco más tranquilo, así que Asano Gakushü era un buen sujet...

— No sonrías idiota, sólo observa— la voz tajante del más alto rompió su sonrisa, aquel chico de corte mohicano no había soltado al presidente de la clase A cómo si quisiera impedir que parara el video.

*Toca tu cara y sabrás por qué*

Regresó su vista hacia la pantalla justo en el momento donde el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar...

*¿Lo dices por las lagrimas? ¿Es normal no? Después de todo acabó de ver a mi primer amor en brazos de otra... Así que... ¿Porque no aprovechas mi vulnerabilidad? No importa que pase, nada cambiará el hecho de que Nagisa tiene a alguien más... No cambiaré eso, se veía feliz con ella...*

— ¿Alguien más? ¿De qué habla? Yo no tengo a nadie más, yo lo quiero a él... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? — apartando la mirada de la pantalla la dirigió hacia el protagonista rubio fresa.

— Oh no, si no has visto nada aún Shiota... Voltea y observa lo que sigue—retó el mohicano sin soltar al menor que inútilmente forcejeaba para liberarse.

*¿Y bien? *

De nuevo la voz apagada de Akabane sonó para llamar la atención del azulino, justo en el momento preciso en que sus orbes captaron la imagen se escuchó la voz del presidente estudiantil gritando un '¡Diablos!'...

El pensamiento de que Asano Gakushü era una buena persona se esfumó más rápido que la velocidad que una vez tuvo su tutor.

Como podía ser posible que el chico ejemplo de Kunugigaoka estuviera sobre la persona que amaba, besándolo, acariciándolo y quitando las prendas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo.

Era aún más impactante el hecho de que SU pelirrojo haya accedido a ello...

— ¿Que le hiciste?... ¡¿QUE PUTAS FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE?! — gritó al borde del llanto sintiendo impotencia ya que justo frente a él yacía la imagen del chico que tanto amaba penetrando a otro.

— ¡Lo si-siento! — pidió apartando su lila mirada del monitor, no quería recordar el error que cometió por un simple capricho.

— No bajes la mirada, observa bien... Eso que le estás haciendo a Shiota es lo mismo que me hiciste a mí... — agarrando los cabellos del menor obligó a que sus ojos se posarán en el chico azul.

Como no sentirse una escoria cuando era testigo del sufrimiento que causó...

Nagisa lloraba sin apartar la vista del acto que cometió el pelirrojo.

La rabia invadía cada fibra de su tembloroso cuerpo con cada gemido que escuchaba salir del pasivo. Apretaba con fuerza sus dientes al ver la cara sonrojada y llena de placer que le provocaba al mismo. Los suspiros, los gritos ahogados, las embestidas con fuerza, las caricias que descaradamente daba el rubio cereza a la anatomía de lo que era suyo. Como osaba tocar lo que no le pertenece, con qué derecho jalaba los cabellos rojizos de su platónico... ¡Cómo se atrevía a sentir placer por medio de mentiras!

Su cuerpo no soportaba más, no quería seguir viendo aquello, quería romper la pantalla y con ello borrar por arte de magia lo que había ocurrido, más sabía que era inútil.

— ¡¿DIME QUE FUE LO QUE LE INVENTASTE?! — gritó desgarrado dejándose caer al suelo sin fuerza alguna sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

— ¡Anda, dile lo que tú y ella hicieron! — soltando al menor el pelinegro señaló a la chica que tapaba su boca pues jamás pensó que ese sería el desenlace de lo que causó.

— ¿Akari? ¿Sabes algo de esto? — sin mermar el llanto desde el suelo dirigió su celeste mirada hacia la nombrada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Akari? — con voz severa habló la rubia estratega acercándose a la chica que comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

—Y-yo no sabía de e-eso, n-no pensé que Karma pu-pudiera hacer eso con A-Asano... Te ju-juro que no que-quería lastimarte Nagisa, y-yo sólo quería que Ka-Karma desistiera de enamorarte para que tú te enamoraras de mí — habló con sinceridad acercándose al chico que seguía tirado al pie de la pantalla.

—¿Qué?... ¡No te me acerques! ¡Te creía mi mejor amiga! ¡Y todo tu apoyo fue un maldito acto para alejar a Karma de mí! — gritó con furia provocando que la chica parara en seco.

— Tranquilo Nagisa, no te alteres— pidió el base bolista el cual había llegado al aula de clase justo detrás del azulino.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó de cuenta nueva a la chica que retrocediendo comenzó a llorar.

— Ahora ves... Tú maldita codicia no hace más que lastimar a los demás, dentro de todos ellos voy yo incluido— habló el castaño bajando el rostro pues sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Ren... Perdóname— pidió tomando el mentón del nombrado más jamás espero lo siguiente.

No supo en qué punto su cuello fue envuelto por un cinturón de cuero que fuertemente lo tiró hacia el suelo.

— ¡NAGISA! — gritó asustado el representante de la clase pues no se percató el momento en que su compañero desató su cinturón para enredarlo en el cuello del más alto.

— ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! — gritó jalando con más fuerza el accesorio, ahora se encontraba de espalda al suelo con el ojilila sobre él tal y como sometió a Takaoka más el mayor intentaba inútilmente que dejará de asfixiarlo... Ahí se dieron cuenta todos los presentes, ese no era su amigo, la mirada llena de sed era el de un asesino.

— ¡Shiota, suéltalo! — gritó desesperadamente el castaño asustado de ver como los labios del chico que amaba se comenzaban a tornar azules, porque si, aunque no lo admitiera él amaba a Asano.

— ¡Nagisa por favor para! — la voz llorosa de la chica trenzada se hizo notar.

— ¡No vale la pena! — está vez fue la pareja del Ikemen que agachándose a su altura intentaba detener al menor.

— ¡Por favor haz caso a Maehara, no vale la pena! — pidió la representante femenina.

— ¿Que suce...? ¡Nagisa, suelta a Asano! — en un rápido movimiento el 'Dios de la muerte' se hincó a la altura de ambos chicos y con un par de tijeras que llevaba cortó limpiamente el cinturón.

— ¡Asano! — tirándose a su lado el mohicano recostó la cabeza del nombrado entre sus brazos inclinándolo un poco mientras este tocia recuperando el aire.

— ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! — demandante pidió una explicación ante la escena que encontró más lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue que el pequeño saliera corriendo con sus cosas en mano.

Nagisa bajó la montaña sin parar de llorar, necesitaba respuestas y sabía que nadie en ese salón podría dárselas. Era Karma el único que podía explicarse.

No lo pensó dos veces, tenía que verlo ahora, tenía que saber si lo que vio significaba que no estaría con él. Necesitaba oírlo de su boca, frente a frente sin importar nada más...

Tenía que saber si lo seguía amando, así como Manami había dicho aún después de haberse acostado con Asano.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Despues de miles de años al fin actualice el capitulo 6 xD jejeje perdon /

Como les he dicho este fanfic va mucho mas avanzado en Wattpad pero por comodidad de aquellos que no desean crear una cuenta en esa plataforma pues lo subi aqui :3 disculpen la tardanza

Bueno pasando con el capitulo... Les gusto ?

Nagisa va con Karma D: y ya sabe lo de Asano DD:

Karma tendra que explicar muuuucho... Y bueno, esta de mas decir que Nagi esta furioso (solo vean lo que le hizo a Asano :'v) pero bueno despues subire un fanfic de Asano ;)

Y como siempre son libres de dejar sus Reviews :3 personalmente yo amo leerlos ;)

Chaoooo n-n)/


End file.
